We're up all the night to get Loki
by Isarie
Summary: Cathleen, une jeune femme un peu spéciale en quête de réponses va faire une étrange rencontre. Celle d'un certain dieu du mensonge en fuite qui va lui révéler de nombreuses choses mais soulever autant de questions. La première étant la raison de la venue de Loki sur terre.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à part que je remercie A.B pour sa relecture attentive et le soutient qu'elle m'a apporté pour la réalisation de cette fic.

La fic se situe après Iron man 3 et avant Thor 2. Ce chapitre s'inspire largement du début de Thor 2 alors attention pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film.

**Disclaimer: **Hormis Cathleen, aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient... malheureusement...

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le ciel lui tombe sur la tête

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis New-York. Sept jours pendants lesquels Loki était resté enfermé dans l'une des cellules d'Asgard, attendant son procès. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela prenait tant de temps. Au vu de ses agissements, Odin aurait déjà du le condamner à mort. Mais pour l'instant, rien, pas une visite, pas un mot, pas un murmure le laissant supposer que son calvaire prendrait bientôt fin. Peut-être le père de toute chose pensait-il que lui accorder une mort rapide était un bien doux châtiment comparé à l'ampleur de sa trahison et recherchait une punition plus appropriée. Le dieu du mensonge ne voyait aucune autre raison valable qui expliquerait cette attente.

Allongé sur le lit de sa cellule, il songeait aux évènements qui l'avaient conduit ici. Loki avait beau se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé à partir du Jotunheim jusqu'à New-York, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui reprochait. Odin avait autre fois massacré les Jotuns, ce qu'il avait fait ne différait que de peu de la campagne du tout puissant. Il avait juste tenté d'achever l'œuvre de son père adoptif. Quant à New-York, il n'était pas le premier dieu à vouloir gouverner les humains, ces êtres stupides qui n'avaient de cesse de s'entre-tuer et de s'autodétruire. Pourquoi l'empêcher de régner ? L'humanité était incapable de se gérer elle-même. Un dieu bienveillant aurait largement amélioré la situation de cette planète. Loki en était convaincu. Et puis il n'était pas totalement responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé sur Midgard. Son esprit avait été quelque peu perverti par Thanos. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui reprochait-on tant de choses ? Parce qu'il était plus malin que tous et qu'au lieu d'utiliser ses poings, il avait su faire bon usage de sa cervelle ? Parce qu'au lieu de sacrifier des dizaines de milliers d'Asgardiens pour attaquer les Jotuns il avait décidé de supprimer la planète ce qui lui aurait permis d'éviter des pertes ? Parce qu'il avait empêché que son idiot de frère ne prenne le trône et ne se lance dans une guerre stupide ?

Loki soupira. Toute cette histoire le fatiguait. Il voulait en finir, et vite. De plus, si ce n'était pas le père de toute chose qui le condamnait à mort, les Chitauris et Thanos n'allaient pas tarder à trouver un moyen de lui faire payer son cuisant échec. Et, dans cette geôle, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose contre eux. La tournure que prenaient les évènements ne lui plaisait guère, mais, à cet instant précis, il n'avait d'autres choix que de les subir, jusqu'à ce que le destin lui soit plus favorable. Bien qu'il soit le dieu des mensonges et de la duperie, exercer son art pour s'échapper d'ici n'était pas possible… pour l'instant.

Un bruit de pas vint tirer le dieu de ses pensées. Une dizaine de gardes s'arrêtèrent devant sa cellule. Odin avait donc finalement décidé de ce qu'il allait faire de lui : « Pas trop tôt » pensa Loki.

C'est la tête haute que le dieu du chaos marcha jusqu'à la salle du trône. Le bruit des chaînes liant ses poings et ses pieds semblait retentir dans tout le palais. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne en chemin, hormis quelques gardes, et, quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône, c'est une audience privée qui les attendaient. Le tout puissant ne souhaitait certainement pas se faire l'affront de juger son « fils » en public. Celui-ci avançait lentement, regardant le père de toute chose d'un air mauvais. Puis, une fois arrivé au pied des marches, à quelques mètres d'Odin, sa mère l'interpela :

**« Loki…**, murmura t-elle d'un air peiné. Instantanément son fils se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

**-Bonjour mère. Etes-vous fière de moi ? **demanda sereinement Loki.

**-Je t'en prie, n'aggrave pas ta situation »**, continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Autrefois elle aurait souri devant ce petit air effronté, mais aujourd'hui, tant de choses avaient changé... Il n'était plus le petit garçon exaspérant tout les serviteurs du palais avec ses farces. Non. Aujourd'hui il était un homme qui devait assumer ses actes. Mais Frigga espérait qu'au fond de lui, Loki était resté le même et qu'il subsistait une chance de le sauver:

**« Que j'aggrave quoi ?** rétorqua le brun en fonçant les sourcils. Il aurait bien ajouté autre chose mais Odin le coupa.

**-Assez !** **Je m'entretiendrai seul avait le prisonnier »**, dit-il solennellement.

Frigga lança un regard noir à son mari puis se retira. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur son père adoptif. Il avança de quelques pas puis fit mine de se mettre au garde-à-vous, faisant ainsi claquer ses chaines dans un bruit sourd. Loki se mit ensuite à rire :

**« J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce que l'on me reproche.**

**-Ne perçois-tu donc pas la gravité de tes crimes ? Ou que tu passes tu sèmes la guerre, la destruction et la mort…** lâcha Odin, impassible.

**-Je suis allé à Midgard pour gouverner les terriens comme un dieu bienveillant… tout comme vous, **rétorqua le dieu du mensonge d'une voix à la fois voix douce et menaçante.

**-Nous ne sommes pas des dieux. Nous sommes nés, nous vivons, nous mourons comme les humains.**

**-Avec 5000 ans de différence**, ajouta Loki avec un sourire malicieux.

**-Et tout cela parce que Loki convoite un trône**, soupira le père de toute chose, las.

**-C'est là mon privilège**, objecta sèchement le dieu du chaos.

**-Ton seul privilège c'était de mourir !** hurla Odin, passablement agacé par cette conversation. Dès l'enfance, exilé sur un roché glacial, continua t-il plus calmement. Loki le fusilla du regard. **Si je ne t'avais pas recueilli, tu ne serais pas la pour déverser ta haine sur moi.**

**-S'il vous faut ma tête alors par pitié prenez la. Faites vite. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas nos échanges, c'est plutôt que… je ne les aime pas. **

**-Frigga est la seule raison pour laquelle tu vis encore mais jamais tu ne la reverras. Et tu passeras le restant de tes jours dans nos cachots…** **»,** conclut le père de toute chose.

Voila donc pourquoi le laps de temps entre l'arrestation et le jugement de Loki avait été si long: sa mère avait sans aucun doute bataillé toute la semaine avec le tout puissant pour lui éviter la peine de mort. Le dieu du mensonge ne se l'avouerait probablement jamais, mais il était touché de voir qu'il comptait pour au moins une personne en ce bas monde. Le brun lança un dernier regard noir au tout puissant avant de lâcher dans un soupir: **« Nous verrons… »**.

* * *

Six mois plus tard :

Affalée sur une table au fond de l'amphithéâtre Cathleen n'attendait qu'une chose: que son cours, et par la même occasion, son calvaire, prennent fin. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle somnolait, luttant durement pour se maintenir éveillée et rester concentrée, mais rien à faire: ce cours était définitivement et irrévocablement barbant. Enfin, cours... Il s'agissait en réalité d'une conférence de la police sur la cybercriminalité. La jeune femme faisait des études en informatique et l'établissement s'était senti obligé d'organiser ce genre de conférences qui n'intéressaient personne. Effectivement, ici, personne ne se souciait de savoir comment combattre des hackers. Du moins pas au niveau gouvernemental. Il y avait d'ailleurs quelques hackers de renom dans son établissement, à commencer par elle-même, Athena2032, hacktiviste engagée qui avait révélé de nombreux scandales. Il lui arrivait régulièrement de pirater diverses organisations gouvernementales, surtout depuis New-York. Cet évènement avait été le plus marquant du XXIème siècle et, pourtant, toutes les vidéos le concernant avaient été supprimées dès le lendemain. Comme pour faire oublier au monde ce qu'il s'était passé. Les journalistes et le gouvernement n'avaient donné que des explications floues sur le sujet. Elle était sûre que l'état n'avait pas tout révélé et cachait bien d'autres secrets qui méritaient d'être déterrés. Cathe ne divulguait pas tout ce qu'elle trouvait, elle réservait la majeure partie de ces informations à son usage personnel, afin de se tenir informée et de pouvoir réagir rapidement si quelque chose lui semblait étrange. Notre petite brune était extrêmement douée en piratage. Elle ne s'était jamais fait prendre. Une fois seulement, cela avait bien failli lui arriver, mais Athena2032 s'était alors attaqué à un gros poisson: Stark industries. Elle avait tout de même réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait.

L'informatique était un milieu en plein boom, intéressant, constamment en mouvement mais elle ne supportait pas de rester assise pendant des heures sur une chaise, ce qui, pour une informaticienne, était problématique. Cathe n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir exercer un emploi de bureau pendant les quarante prochaines années de sa vie. Elle grimaçait rien que d'y penser. A la base, elle s'était destinée à une carrière militaire. Son père, un ancien marines, était très certainement responsable de cette volonté émanant de sa fille. Après tout, il avait élevé ses enfants en ce sens en leur apprenant à manier des armes à feu, pister, traquer ou se battre au corps à corps prétextant « qu'une femme devait savoir se défendre » en ce qui concerne Cathe et « que de toute façon, Ethan veut rentrer dans l'armée, donc mieux vaut commencer tout de suite ». Ces « activités familiales » n'étaient pas déplaisantes. Ils passaient souvent de bons moments pendant une partie de chasse ou autre. Ce qui l'avait détourné de cette voie, à l'époque, n'avait pas été le métier en lui-même mais plutôt ce qu'il fallait passer pour le devenir: une visite médicale.

En effet, Cathleen, n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler une personne normale. Elle avait manifesté dès son plus jeune âge certaines capacités hors du commun. La jeune femme était, par exemple, capable de déplacer des objets par la pensée ou de lire dans ces dernières. Elle maitrisait parfaitement son pouvoir de télékinésie mais avait encore quelques soucis avec celui de télépathe. Elle entend parfois les pensés de tout le monde autour d'elle et ça la rend folle. Mais, de manière générale, ces pouvoirs lui étaient plutôt bien utiles. Celui de télépathe lui avait permis de devenir autonome financièrement. Elle avait participé à de nombreuses parties de poker à Vegas et, dans un jeu où le but est de bluffer l'autre, elle ne pouvait que ressortir gagnante. Impossible de gruger un télépathe. Elle avait joué suffisamment souvent pour pouvoir vivre confortablement. Mais on avait commencé à la soupçonner, elle avait donc fallu qu'elle ralentisse le rythme avant de se faire interdire de casino, ou, pire encore, de Vegas. Cela lui aurait supprimé toutes sources de revenus. Cathleen y retournait donc de temps à autre pour y jouer, mais sans ses pouvoirs. Elle était dès lors certes moins douée, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins un remarquable adversaire. Cela lui faisait perdre quelques parties, un peu d'argent, mais la lavait de tout soupçons.

Ahhh, Vegas, la ville du péché! Cathy avait décidé d'aller dans une université de Californie justement à cause de cela. La proximité géographique lui permettait de faire une virée à Las Vegas dès que le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la ville en elle-même. Tout ce kitch, ce monde… Non, décidément, elle n'était pas fan, et c'est pourquoi elle habitait un patelin paumé, Wilsonia. Ce n'était pas très loin de son université et elle était au calme, à l'orée d'une forêt. Elle appréciait la solitude, probablement encore plus à cause de ses pouvoirs de télépathe. C'est agaçant d'entendre tout ce que les gens pensent de vous, des autres, qu'ils doivent aller faire des courses pour acheter du papier toilette ou encore se disent que la blonde devant est « vachement bonnasse ». Ces dons étaient également l'une des raisons pour lesquels elle travaillait dans l'informatique: elle ne pouvait pas voir ce que les gens pensaient à travers un ordinateur, à condition, bien sûr, d'éviter ces réseaux sociaux sur lesquels les gens se font un plaisir de disserter sur leur misérable existence.

En fait, sa vie était divisée en trois parties. Tout d'abord, il y avait Cathleen Wells, la jeune étudiante modèle mais solitaire, débrouillarde, à l'allure quelque peu masculine. Ensuite venait Helena Crawford, la féminité incarnée. Cette femme était splendide, arrogante, manipulatrice, fêtarde, vénale, en bref, le personnage qu'elle utilisait à Vegas pour ruiner ses adversaires au poker. Enfin, la troisième facette de sa personnalité portait le pseudonyme d'Athena2032, un pseudonyme qu'elle utilisait dans sa vie de « cybercriminelle ». Cathe était qualifiée de la sorte par les autorités car elle avait fait échouer diverses opérations armées et divulgué certaines informations à propos d'expériences sur les humains, notamment sur des gens comme elle, avec des dons. La jeune femme avait été, à l'époque, profondément dégoutée de ce qu'elle avait découvert, et elle s'était empressée de remédier à la situation. Elle avait appris cela il y a longtemps, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussé à fabriquer divers personnages et identités pour se protéger. La question était de savoir lequel de ces êtres était le vrai. Probablement aucun… et tous à la fois.

Cette conférence était décidément bien trop ennuyeuse à son gout. Cathleen était étonnée qu'aucun des membres de sa classe n'agisse pour… égayer la situation ou, mieux encore, pour écourter cette réunion. En même temps, la moitié jouait sur des jeux vidéos, le quart surfait sur internet et le reste s'attenait à des activités diverses et variés. Cathe eut un petit sourire en coin et commença à pianoter sur son ordinateur portable. Le conférencier s'était lancé dans un discours passionné contre les hackers, à quel point ces personnes étaient irresponsables et parasitaient la société. Dans un même temps tous purent contempler sur le diaporama en arrière plan les phrases suivantes :

« C'est pour cela, d'ailleurs, que nous en engageons des centaines afin d'espionner nos concitoyens ou les technologies des autres pays ».

Fou rire dans la salle. Coupé dans son élan, l'homme haussa les sourcils. Il ne comprit le ridicule de la situation que quand ses collègues policiers lui firent signe de regarder le diaporama:

**«** **Ahah. Qui est le petit malin qui a fait ça ? »** Dit-il visiblement agacé par la situation. Personne ne daigna répondre. Cathleen resta de marbre jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne les menace de les **garder « tant que le coupable ne se dénoncera pas. Histoire de vous montrer comment on s'occupe des pirates ! »**.

La jeune femme étouffa un rire. Le pauvre, qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas dit. La provoquer ouvertement de la sorte! Elle se mit à nouveau à taper quelques touches sur son pc. Un nouveau message s'afficha bientôt à l'écran : « Nous verrons… ». Cette conférence avait pris une tournure pour le moins amusante. Tous dans la salle s'intéressaient maintenant au duel qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux entre le mystérieux intervenant et la police. Quelques instants plus tard, l'orateur, toujours devant son portable, blêmit, lâcha quelques jurons plus ou moins audibles, et finit par bredouiller quelque chose comme **« Ca ira pour cette fois… La conférence est terminée. »**. Cathe sourit et écrivit une dernière phrase sur son pc avant de l'éteindre et de prendre la porte, le sourire aux lèvres : « Voilà comment les pirates s'occupent de vous ». L'homme débrancha l'ordi en une fraction de seconde d'un geste énergique mais il était trop tard. La majeure partie des étudiants avait pu lire cette dernière pique. Et même s'il ne l'avait pas vu, il était clair que le cyber enquêteur avait perdu. Il ne remettrait pas les pieds ici de si tôt, d'après la tête qu'il tirait.

C'est donc sur cette note joyeuse que commençait le week-end de Cathleen Wells. La jeune femme se dirigea rapidement vers sa voiture, un 4x4 que son père avait retapé. Le véhicule était certes un peu vieux, mais elle l'aimait bien, et il était l'un des seuls lui permettant de rouler partout sans encombre. Cathe posa son sac avec son ordinateur sur le siège passager puis soupira. Plus qu'une semaine à tenir avant les vacances. Elle commençait à ressentir les effets de la fatigue due à la triple vie qu'elle menait. Et, plus ça allait, moins elle contrôlait ses pouvoirs de télépathe, ce qui l'épuisait encore plus. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration avant de régler le rétroviseur et mettre le contact. Elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose : retrouver sa maison où seul le bruit du vent sifflant dans les arbres viendrait biser le silence qui y était installé.

Cathleen roulait un peu plus vite qu'à son habitude. Elle était pressée de quitter cette route monotone qu'elle devait emprunter tout les jours. De Fresno à chez elle il y avait une heure. Une heure de route matin et soir sur la 180. C'était le prix de sa tranquillité. Au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes Cathe s'arrêta à la bifurcation menant au lac du séquoia. A cette heure-ci, il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde et il faisait encore à peu près jour. Une petite balade ne lui ferait de mal. Cathleen arriva là-bas quelques minutes plus tard. Visiblement, elle avait eu raison. Il n'y avait personne à l'horizon. En même temps, il faisait assez froid pour la saison et il faisait nuit désormais. La jeune femme enfila sa veste en cuir et sorti du véhicule. Un léger frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Elle se frictionna les mains avant de commencer à marcher en direction du lac. En chemin elle s'alluma une cigarette. Ce n'était pas une grosse fumeuse mais l'ambiance s'y prêtait bien. Cathe arriva rapidement au bord du lac, lisse, froid, silencieux, sombre. Tout ce qu'elle appréciait. Elle se mit à en longer la rive est avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la forêt de séquoia, car elle trouvait que l'air aux abords de l'étang était trop frais.

Mais cela ne semblait pas s'arranger dans les terres. Le vent se faisait de plus en plus froid et violent. Cathleen décida de faire demi-tour avant de finir congeler sur place. Visiblement, sa balade nocturne allait être reportée. La jeune femme retourna d'un pas vif vers sa voiture. Elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois devant le lac, mais ce dernier luisait d'une lueur verte qui n'était pas la lors de son précédent passage. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et aperçut une sorte d'aurore boréale. Cathe la trouva magnifique avant de froncer les sourcils, se rappelant qu'il n'y avait pas d'aurores boréales en Californie. Etrange phénomène... Elle n'aimait pas trop ça. Au vu de tous ces rapports classés qu'elle avait lu dernièrement à propos de toutes sortes de choses anormales, il était naturel pour la brune de se méfier du surnaturel. Cathe se mit donc à courir vers sa voiture quand, soudain, une sorte d'éclair multicolore frappa le sol à quelques mètres d'elle, la projetant violement contre un arbre non loin de la.

Cathleen, le souffle coupé, mit un certain temps à retrouver ses esprits. Face contre terre, elle laissa échapper quelques gémissements avant de tenter de se relever. Tentatives infructueuses pour le moment. Elle bougea cependant chaque membre de son corps, histoire de vérifier que tout était à sa place. C'était apparemment le cas, une chance. Au vu de la force de l'explosion, elle aurait très bien pu y passer ou perdre un morceau en route. La jeune femme se frotta les yeux. L'éclair l'avait aveuglé, tout semblait flou autour d'elle. Finalement, après quelques minutes, Cathe réussi à se relever. Chancelante elle s'appuya sur l'arbre contre lequel elle avait été projetée le temps de recouvrer son sens de l'équilibre : _« Merde ! C'était quoi ce truc ?! » _songea la jeune femme. Elle épousseta sa veste et son jean tout en inspectant tant bien que mal les dégâts. Elle avait mal partout mais semblait n'avoir que quelques égratignures et bleues. Cathleen releva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le ciel pour vérifier que rien d'autre ne lui tomberait dessus ce soir. Apparemment tout était redevenu normal. Plus de vent, d'aurore boréale, d'éclair arc-en-ciel :

**« Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Les éclairs n'explosent pas, ne créent pas de tempête et ne sont certainement pas multicolores ! »**

Bien que son instinct lui dictat de revenir à sa voiture et de s'éloigner d'ici le plus vite possible, sa curiosité la poussa à aller examiner le point d'impact. Cathe approcha lentement son corps endolori du lieu dit. Le point le plus haut et le plus bas du point d'impact avaient bien une différence de deux mètres. Un sacré choc. La jeune femme se rapprocha du centre. Elle sembla discerner quelque chose au sol mais il faisait trop noir pour voir à cette distance de quoi il s'agissait. Elle se baissa en grimaçant. Décidément, son corps n'appréciait pas cette position. Cathleen trouva quelque chose pour le moins… surprenant : des traces de pas. Elle fronça les sourcils et dit à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte :

**« Un homme n'aurait pas pu survivre à un truc pareil.**

**-C'est peut-être par ce que ça n'en est pas un. **

Cathe eu à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle se retrouva de nouveau plaquée contre un arbre. Elle lâcha un petit gémissement et sentit de longs doigts fins se resserrer sur sa gorge. Par réflexe, elle plaqua ses mains sur celles de l'homme pour tenter de desserrer sa prise, mais c'était peine perdue au vu de la force de son opposant. Cathleen se débattit, tentant vainement de donner un coup de pied à son adversaire, mais ce dernier se colla à elle et resserra la prise autour de son cou.

**-Je vous conseille de vous calmer si vous ne souhaitez pas mourir.**

Le ton était sec, froid, cassant, ne laissant aucun doute quant à l'exécution de cette menace. La jeune femme cessa de bouger. L'homme desserra quelque peu sa prise, ce qui lui permit de reprendre une respiration presque normale. Il décala ses doigts de sorte qu'il enserrait la mâchoire de Cathe et tourna le visage de la brune vers lui. Trop paniquée par la situation Cathleen n'avait pas encore pris le temps d'examiner la personne se trouvant en face d'elle. Grand, les cheveux noirs, mi-long, un visage fin, le teint pâle, il avait des yeux bleus qui lui auraient sans aucun doute fait tourner la tête si les circonstances avaient été autres. Doucement, la jeune femme reprit contenance et se concentra sur son opposant pour sonder ses pensés mais rien. Nada. Elle réitéra la procédure plusieurs fois mais rien ne se passa. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait :

**-Je n'entends… rien ?**

Lâcha la jeune femme sous le coup de la surprise. Loki haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil. Il n'avait absolument rien dit. L'humaine devait probablement encore être sous le choc, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas. Après tout, ces êtres étaient bien plus faibles que les Asgardiens. Cathe se creusa les méninges. Habituellement lire dans les pensés d'un être humain normal n'était pas un problème. Mais au vu de son entrée fracassante, l'homme en face d'elle était tout sauf normal.

**-Qu'est ce que vous êtes ? **

Demanda la jeune femme. La seule fois où elle n'avait pas pu lire les pensés d'une personne ce fut quand elle se retrouva en face d'un autre télépathe. Mais elle voyait mal ce type en être un. Avoir une telle force physique et un don pareil cela semblait exagéré. Cathleen aurait pu utiliser ses autres pouvoir pour repousser l'homme mais elle n'était pas sûre : de un que cela fonctionne sur lui, de deux qu'elle soit suffisamment forte pour lui infliger des dégâts. Alors en attendent de lever le voile sur ces questions, la jeune femme avait décidé, dans la mesure où elle n'était soumise à un danger de mort imminent, de coopérer.

**-Question intéressante très chère**, répondit son opposant avec un sourire malicieux.

L'homme lâcha la gorge de Cathe puis s'éloigna de quelques pas. D'un geste théâtral il écarta les bras. Ses vêtements se mirent à briller pour finalement se transformer en une sorte d'armure semblant sortir tout droit d'un film d'heroic fantasy.

**-Je me nomme Loki, d'Asgard. Et je suis ce que vous et vos paires appelez communément un dieu. **

Soudainement, une main se plaqua violement contre l'arbre derrière elle tout en frôlant son visage. L'homme se trouvait de nouveau à côté d'elle. Pourtant, il était toujours là-bas, à quelques mètres. Les yeux de la jeune femme passèrent d'un double à l'autre, sans pouvoir distinguer quel était le vrai ou si l'un des deux était faux, jusqu'à ce que le plus éloigné disparaisse. Finalement il accumulait un nombre assez impressionnant de capacités hors-normes. Cathe se demandait si finalement il n'était pas vraiment un télépathe. Après tout, il n'était plus à cela près. Et puis s'il était vraiment une divinité… Cathleen était athée à la base. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un au dessus d'elle qui serait maître de son destin. Cette fatalité la répugnait. Mais il existait bien des extra-terrestres et des super-héros alors pourquoi pas un dieu. La situation tournait de moins en sa faveur. Car si elle pensait trouver une faille dans un surhomme, en détecter une chez une divinité lui paraissait assez difficile. Loki se rapprocha une nouvelle fois d'elle. Cathe pouvait sentir son souffle froid sur sa nuque. Il lui susurra à l'oreille :

**-Alors je vous conseille de m'écouter sagement et de répondre à mes questions.**

La jeune femme déglutit puis acquiesça.

**-Votre nom ?**

**-Cathleen. Cathleen Wells.**

**-Bien Mlle Wells. Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis l'invasion des Chitauris ?**

Cathe paru surprise et répondit sans réfléchir.

**- Comment connaissez-vous le nom de ces créatures? Il n'apparait que dans les rapports classés.**

Le dieu fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il regardait intensément la jeune femme, comme s'il tentait de lire dans ses pensées.

**-Si cela n'apparait que dans des rapports classés comment se fait-il qu'une pauvre petite humaine comme toi sache cela ? Et vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question.**

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres. Elle en avait trop dit. Elle voulut détourner les yeux mais le dieu attrapa de nouveau sa mâchoire afin de maintenir le contact visuel. Sans doute pour vérifier qu'elle ne mentait pas.

**-J'attends. **Dit-il, passablement agacé par la lenteur de la réponse de Cathleen.

**-Je… Cela fait six mois depuis New-York…** Elleespérait que cette réponse suffiraitau dieu.

**-Et ?**

Apparemment pas.

**-Je… j'ai piraté le Pentagone.**

**-Développez. **

Loki n'était pas très au fait de la technologie Midgardienne, ni même de ses gouvernements. Il avait toujours méprisé les humains et ne s'y était donc jamais vraiment intéressé.

**-Je me suis introduit dans un des réseaux les plus sécurisés au monde, celui des hautes sphères du gouvernement américain.**

Le dieu sourit intérieurement. Finalement, l'humaine n'allait peut-être pas être aussi inutile qu'il le croyait. S'il avait choisit d'atterrir sur Midgard ça n'était pas pour rien, et cette Cathleen pourrait très certainement l'aider à parvenir à ses fins. Mais pour cela il allait devoir jouer finement. Il avait appris à ses dépends qu'un allié qui agissait de son plein gré était plus efficace que sous la menace ou la contrainte. Il allait donc devoir changer sa tactique d'approche. La question était donc maintenant : comment amener naturellement la jeune femme à l'aider?

**-Dans ce cas avez-vous entendu parlez d'autres attaques de Chitauris ?**

Cathe semblait ne pas s'inquiéter et n'être que moyennement convaincue par les propos du dieu.

**-Pourquoi y en aurait-il eu une autre ? Le portail a été refermé non ?**

**-Il existe de nombreuses manières de se rendre d'un monde à l'autre. Et je ne serais pas étonné qu'ils en aient déjà trouvé un pour venir se venger.**

**-S'il y avait eu quelque chose d'aussi important je l'aurais su. **rétorqua Cathleen septique.

**-Il n'y avait rien à ce sujet dans les fichiers du S.H.I.E.L.D ?**

**-Le S.H.I.E.L.D ?**

Loki masqua un sourire, il avait fait mouche.

**-Apparemment ils s'occupent de faire disparaitre tout ce qui… sort de l'ordinaire. Comme ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Chitauris par exemple.**

Cathe tiqua à cette réplique et le dieu ne manqua pas de le remarquer. A la base, il aurait souhaité lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'était pas si douée que ça pour le piratage puisqu'elle avait zappé une organisation aussi importante, mais il semblait avoir mis le doigt sur cette raison qui motiverait la jeune femme à l'aider… du moins pour le moment. Il décida alors de s'abstenir.

Cathleen savait qu'elle était différente et qu'il était fréquent que les gens comme elles disparaissent mystérieusement une fois découvert ou finissent dans on ne sait quel laboratoire pour être disséqués. Elle en avait malmenés plusieurs de manière informatique et … physique. Athena2032 n'était à vrai dire pas qu'une hacktiviste: il lui arrivait aussi d'aller sur le terrain pour s'occuper de ce genre d'infrastructures avec un peu de soutien logistique de hackers ou autres. Mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé ceux qui tiraient les ficelles. Si le S.H.I.E.L.D s'intéressait au paranormal, il aurait très bien pu diriger ce genre de d'organismes immondes. Mais d'un autre côté, Loki pouvait tout aussi bien mentir sur le sujet. Rien ne garantissait qu'il dise la vérité.

**-Et comment m'assurer que ce que vous dîtes est vrai? **demanda la jeune femme, suspicieuse.

**-Si vous êtes aussi douée que vous le prétendez, il ne doit pas vous être très difficile de prouver ce que j'avance. **rétorqua le brun avec un sourire moqueur. Finalement il n'avait pas pu retenir sa petite pique.

Cathleen sembla vexée. Il est vrai que sa fierté en prenait un coup. D'abord parce qu'elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Ensuite parce que c'était peut-être ce qu'elle recherchait depuis des années. Mais le S.H.I.E.L.D devait sans doute être bien moins facile à pirater sans se faire repérer que le petit pc du cyber enquêteur de la fac. Il devait avoir des moyens colossaux pour avoir réussir à maintenir leur organisation secrète aussi longtemps ou effacer de la toile en une journée tout ce qui concernait New-York. Car oui, si ce que le dieu disait était vrai, elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'ils soient les responsables de ce black-out.

**-Cela risque de prendre du temps. **

Loki réfléchit. La jeune femme semblait plus s'inquiéter de la puissance du S.H.I.E.L.D que l'invasion imminente des Chitauris. Il était pressé d'agir mais s'enfuir d'Asgard l'avait épuisé. Il lui faudrait un certains temps pour récupérer. S'occuper d'une faible humaine seule était une chose, mais ses autres projets nécessitaient sa pleine puissance, si ce n'est plus. La quête d'informations de cette femme pourrait lui permettre de récupérer tranquillement sans risquer qu'un Avengers ne lui tombe dessus. Et puis, cela lui permettrait de fignoler son plan pour la suite.

**-Je ne suis pas pressé.» **Lâchat-il avec un sourire charmeur.


	2. Chapter 2 : Toc toc

Chapitre 2 : Toc toc

Cathleen soupira. La journée avait été longue et éprouvante. Elle qui pensait passer un week-end tranquille… Apparemment, c'était raté. D'un autre côté, comment aurait-elle pu prévoir qu'un dieu lui tomberait dessus? Elle était certes plutôt habituée à ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, mais là, ça dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à présent. La jeune femme ne savait pas trop comment réagir à la dernière réplique de Loki. Sous entendait-il qu'il allait rester avec elle le temps qu'elle trouve une preuve de ce qu'il avait avancé ou reviendrait-il plus tard, quand elle aurait terminé? Le froid la tira de ses pensées. Il se faisait tard et Cathe ne pensait plus qu'à une chose: prendre une douche et retrouver son lit. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire que son souhait le plus cher était que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'un rêve, mais cela n'aurait été ni plus ni moins qu'un mensonge. Si le dieu disait vrai, alors Cathleen aurait fait un grand pas dans sa quête de « justice » et de vérité. Et ça n'était pas négligeable pour la jeune femme. Alors, si, pour parvenir à ses fins, elle devait supporter quelques ecchymoses et une sorte de dieu SDF, pourquoi pas. Cathe voulu ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Loki fut plus rapide:

**« Nous y allons ? »**

_« Nous ? » _s'étonna en disant que cela allait être long, le dieu n'avait effectivement pas compris « revenez plus tard » mais « navrée, je ne suis qu'une misérable humaine. Pour me faire pardonner ma lenteur, vous n'aurez qu'à squatter chez moi ». Cathleen n'était pas spécialement ravie de l'avoir avec elle car après tout, il l'avait quand même légèrement agressée et menacée. D'un autre côté, Loki semblait détenir bon nombre d'informations. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui en extirper quelques unes concernant le S.H.I.E.L.D, New-York, ou autre. Et puis, elle n'avait de toute façon pas les moyens de le faire partir, alors autant voir le verre à moitié plein. Cathe se décolla de l'arbre contre lequel le dieu l'avait poussée et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Le dieu du mensonge la suivit du regard puis lui emboita le pas. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à sa voiture. Le dieu, en gentlemen, lui ouvrit la portière. Cathleen haussa un sourcil :

**« Je ne voudrais pas que vous puissiez penser que mon comportement de tout à l'heure soit le reflet de ma personne**, expliqua Loki avec ce petit sourire en coin qui semblait lui être caractéristique. **J'ai été quelque peu secoué par l'atterrissage et je ne savais pas vraiment où -et sur qui- j'étais tombé. ». **

Un mensonge, bien évidemment. Car il avait bel et bien choisi d'atterrir sur terre, et, si l'humaine n'avait été d'aucune utilité, il n'aurait pas hésité à la tuer. Cathleen sentit qu'il n'était pas vraiment sincère mais voulait bien croire que la chute avait été rude, au vu de la distance à laquelle le souffle de l'explosion l'avait envoyée valser. Elle se contenta donc de faire un petit signe de tête puis entra dans la voiture côté conducteur, suivie de près par Loki qui s'installa côté passager. La jeune femme se pinça l'arête du nez. La nuit était bien avancée et les effets de la fatigue commençaient à se faire sentir. Elle espérait pouvoir effectuer le peu de route qui lui restait à faire sans encombre.

Le dieu du mensonge et Cathleen n'étant pas de nature très bavarde, le reste du trajet se déroula en silence. Loki avait pris une pose se voulant décontractée, mais il gardait les yeux rivés sur elle. Il s'était positionné dos à la portière, accoudé à la fenêtre, pour pouvoir épier le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Malgré l'obscurité elle pouvait voir qu'il était tendu. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. En même temps comment aurait-elle pu le lui reprocher? Elle-même se méfiait de lui et était sur la défensive. Parfois, elle lui jetait quelques regards discrets. Enfin… Qui auraient pu être discret s'il ne la fixait pas en permanence. Cathe n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle avait décidé de coopérer ou du moins de ne rien attenter contre lui tant qu'elle n'aurait pas éclairci les mystères à propos du S.H.I.E.L.D. Le tout était d'en convaincre le brun. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas cette situation, mais Cathleen préférait éviter de mourir sur un malentendu. Un malentendu qui pourrait, par exemple, s'appeler Beretta 92 dans la boite à gants, cadeau de son père qui était dans une politique de mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Elle espérait que le dieu n'était pas de cet avis, sinon, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau :

**« Un problème ?**

Cathe se raidit instantanément en entendant le son de la voix de son voisin. Il était vraiment observateur. Un peu trop à son goût, d'ailleurs. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre:

**-Hormis le fait que j'ai failli me faire exploser par un éclair avant qu'un dieu ne me tombe dessus ? Non, aucun…**

Tenta de justifier Cathleen. L'humour. Un moyen classique de se sortir, ou au moins d'essayer de se sortir, d'une situation problématique. Loki eut un petit rire qui n'avait rien de rassurant avant de continuer d'une voix douce:

**-Mlle Wells, vous ne l'avez sans doute pas remarqué, mais juste après que vous ayez écarquillé les yeux, vous avez lancé un bref regard vers cette… boîte. **Son regard se fit ensuite plus dur et sa voix bien plus menaçante**. Alors je vous repose la question: qu'y a-t-il là-dedans ?**

Les mains de Cathe serraient fort le volant et elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège tout en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il y ait de bonne réponse à cette question. Mais elle décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

**-Une arme à feu.**

Le visage de Loki s'assombrit.

**-Et vous aviez l'intention de me tirer dessus avec?**

**-Cela aurait été efficace ?**

Cathleen retint sa respiration, les yeux toujours fixés sur la route. C'était quitte ou double. Soit le dieu la trucidait, soit il se montrait compréhensif. Lui avait été, d'ailleurs, un peu étonné de la dernière réplique de la jeune femme. Mais, légèrement amusé, il laissa couler. Et puis, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, il avait besoin de l'humaine.

**-Pas vraiment non.**

Lâcha impassiblement le dieu du mensonge. Il savait très bien que Cathleen n'avait rien en sa possession qui puisse le blesser directement. Ce n'était qu'une Midgardienne, après tout. En revanche, elle pouvait très bien avoir des moyens indirects qui pourraient lui porter préjudice comme par exemple…

**-Vous avez un téléphone ?**

Cathe regarda Loki, surprise qu'il lui demande une telle chose. Une multitude de questions plus stupides les unes que les autres lui passèrent par la tête, comme par exemple: comment un dieu savait-il se servir d'un téléphone? Qui pouvait-il bien appeler, ou encore, y avait-il du réseau dans l'au-delà ? Elle chercha quelques secondes l'objet dans sa poche avant de le lui tendre. Ce dernier le prit et le broya dans sa main avant de le balancer par la fenêtre. La jeune femme protesta d'un « hey » mais Loki continua :

**-Je suis persuadé que vous ne souhaitez pas mêler qui que ce soit à cette affaire, **lâcha le dieu, impassible.** Et comme cela, nous sommes quittes pour cette histoire de pistolet. »**

Le trajet se finit sans autres incidents. Ils arrivèrent dans le petit village de Wilsonia -quoique village fût déjà un bien grand mot puisqu'il comptait à peine cinq habitants- et ce fut là le seul moment pendant lequel Loki regarda ailleurs que dans sa direction. Il se mit à scruter les environs à la recherche du moindre signe de mouvement. Cependant, en raison de l'heure tardive, il était peu probable qu'un de ses voisins soit dehors. De plus, dans ce patelin, les gens s'occupaient rarement des affaires des autres. Alors, même s'ils croisaient quelqu'un, il était peu probable qu'il se soucie d'eux. Cathleen décida de profiter de la situation. Loki ne s'est pas fait prier pour se moquer d'elle après tout. C'était un juste retour des choses. Elle annonça d'un air faussement innocent :

**« Je ne sais pas ce que font les dieux à cette heure ci mais les humains, eux, ont plutôt tendance à dormir. Alors inutile de s'inquiéter. »**

Le brun lui lança un regard réprobateur mais ne dit rien. S'il devenait trop cinglant sa mission n'en serait que plus compliquée et cela le l'arrangeait pas. Bien que cela ne lui plût pas, il allait devoir se contenir pour éviter que la jeune femme ne change d'avis.

Cathe gara le 4x4 devant sa maison puis sortit de la voiture. Loki fit de même et ils entrèrent tout deux dans la petite bâtisse. Cathleen alluma la lumière puis referma la porte derrière le brun avant d'avoir un hoquet de stupeur. Elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant à cause du froid et de l'obscurité, mais ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang, en particulier son tee-shirt. Toutefois, la quantité était trop importante pour qu'elle puisse lui appartenir: si elle avait perdu autant de sang, elle l'aurait senti. La jeune femme se retourna donc vers la seule personne qui aurait pu tacher ses habits. L'homme en question s'était vivement retourné en l'entendant couiner. Cela lui permit de voir que c'était le flan du dieu qui était touché :

**« Vous êtes blessé ? **

Loki réajusta son manteau pour rendre la blessure invisible aux yeux de la jeune femme. Il n'aimait déjà pas paraître faible devant ses pairs, alors devant une humaine... S'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, cette histoire serait déjà réglée, mais, pour le moment, ça n'était pas le cas et il devait faire avec.

**-Ce n'est rien qu'une égratignure. Cela guérira tout seul.**

**-Vous êtes s…**

**-J'ai dit que ça n'était rien ! **hurla Loki. Cette humaine lui faisait perdre patience à une vitesse dépassant l'entendement, à moins que ce ne soit lui qui commence à fatiguer. Probablement les deux. Le dieu soupira avant de demander plus calmement: **Vous avez un endroit où je pourrais me rafraichir ?**

**- La salle de bain à l'étage. Première porte à gauche. J'irai après vous**, répondit-elle simplement en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Elle avait bien compris que sa blessure était un sujet sensible et qu'elle ne devait pas insister si elle ne souhaitait pas s'attirer les foudres du brun. Loki se dirigea vers les escaliers puis s'arrêta après avoir monté la première marche. Il examina longuement la pièce avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme.

**-Vous être bien installée ?**

Cathe s'étonna que le dieu se soucie de son bien-être.

**-Euh… oui pourqu…**

Cathleen n'eut pas fini sa phrase que le brun sourit avec de faire un geste étrange avec ses mains. Des menottes reliées par une chaîne attachée au mur apparurent.

**-Navré, très chère, **dit-il avec un sourire charmeur tout en montant les marches.** J'essaie juste d'éviter que vous ne fassiez quelque chose de stupide. Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne nuit.****»**

Cathe lui balança tout un tas de jurons plus fleuris les uns que les autres, et ce jusqu'à entendre la porte de la salle de bain claquer. Là, elle se calma et s'allongea sur le canapé. Dans sa situation, elle ne pouvait, de toute façon, pas faire grand-chose d'autre, sa chaîne étant trop courte pour qu'elle puisse se déplacer à plus d'un mètre autour du canapé. Elle était énervée par le comportement du brun. Elle avait bien compris dès le départ que ce dernier ne l'aurait pas laissé sans surveillance, mais de là à l'enchaîner… Cathleen pesta encore quelques minutes avant de décider à faire quelques recherches informatiques sur le dieu. Elle était trop fatiguée pour s'attaquer au S.H.I.E.L.D, mais la mythologie nordique ne devrait pas lui poser trop de problèmes. Elle se concentra sur son ordinateur à l'autre bout de la pièce, et ce dernier se mit à léviter lentement jusqu'à elle avant de se poser sur ses genoux. Cathe l'alluma et commença, comme tout le monde, par chercher la page wikipédia de Loki.

Elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise en voyant qu'il était le dieu de la discorde, du mensonge, et d'autres domaines fort peu honorables, mais elle douta de la véracité des informations quand elle vit que ce dernier était le père d'un… serpent, un loup et… un cheval à huit jambes… La jeune femme grimaça rien qu'à imaginer Loki en train de… _« Beurk ». _Elle se demanda ensuite si questionner le dieu à propos de sa supposée tendance zoophile était une bonne idée : _« Probablement pas »_ pensa immédiatement Cathe. Il semblait y avoir par mal d'absurdités, mais certaines choses, toutefois, semblaient vraies, comme un passage le décrivant : « Loki est beau et splendide d'apparence, mauvais de caractère, très changeant dans son comportement. Plus que les autres êtres, il possédait cette sagesse qui est appelée rouerie, ainsi que les ruses permettant d'accomplir toutes choses. Il mettait constamment les dieux dans les plus grandes difficultés, mais il les tirait souvent d'affaire à l'aide de subterfuges. ». Cathleen sourit. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, le dieu était assez… charismatique, et aussi plutôt malin. Ce qu'elle lut ensuite lui parut en revanche moins attrayant : « Loki est foncièrement amoral, traître, injurieux et menteur, des qualités qu'il utilise pour sauver sa peau ou simplement par plaisir. Il s'amuse de farces perverses qui le mettent souvent dans des situations délicates, et il se révèle mauvais joueur. » Elle avait d'ores et déjà pu entrevoir une petite facette de cette personnalité mais elle ne savait pas jusqu'où ces défauts étaient poussés. Si elle ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes, elle avait tout intérêt à rester alerte en présence du dieu, car, même s'il ne lui avait rien demandé pour l'instant, elle supposa qu'il ne lui avait pas lâché innocemment ces infos sur le S.H.I.E.L.D. La jeune femme continua ses recherches pendant une petite heure avant de s'endormir lourdement sur le sofa, terrassée par la fatigue.

* * *

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, dans une base du S.H.I.E.L.D :

Fury était assis à son bureau, préoccupé. Il faut dire que les nouvelles étaient mauvaises. Vraiment mauvaises. Thor les avaient contactés il y a peu pour leur annoncer qu'Asgard avait été attaqué par les Chitauris. Il s'agissait sûrement là d'un geste de représailles. Ils avaient éliminé les intrus mais ne comprenaient pas encore comment ils avaient pu ouvrir une route vers Asgard, d'autant plus que, aux dires de Thor, Heimdall, leur « système de sécurité », aurait dû les détecter bien plus tôt. Mais il y avait encore quelque chose. Il était difficile de déterminer si c'était plus inquiétant que le reste où non. Apparemment, une escouade avait profité du tumulte pour se faufiler jusqu'aux geôles et capturé -ou libéré- Loki. Ils n'avaient pas pu déterminer si les Chitauris et le dieu déchu étaient encore alliés ou non. Cette histoire ne présageait rien de bon car, si ces derniers avaient ouvert une sorte de portail vers Asgard, rien ne les empêchait de faire de même avec la Terre, ce qui n'était définitivement pas une bonne nouvelle. Les choses avaient certes évoluées depuis New-York, mais ça n'était pas suffisant pour se permettre une invasion tous les six mois. Il n'en était pas encore à contacter les Avengers, mais si la situation continuait de se détériorer, il devrait se résoudre à les rassembler. Il décida tout de même de prendre contact avec Tony Stark et le briefa sur la situation :

**« Alors je résume, on a de nouveaux de gros horribles monstres verts, pas toi Banners, hein…**

**-Y'a pas de mal. **Bruce s'était habitué à l'humour douteux du milliardaire.

**-… susceptible de nous attaquer, un dieu psychopathe-mégalo en liberté et on ne sait ni comment empêcher les premiers d'arriver ni où se trouve le second? Vous servez à quelque chose, des fois ? »**

Il s'ensuivit une discussion des plus houleuse, mais ils tombèrent tout deux d'accord sur un point: la principale menace était ces portails, ces routes qui pouvaient s'ouvrir n'importe où et n'importe quand sur Terre. Ce problème devait être rapidement réglé, et ce par tous les moyens. Tony annonça qu'il plancherait dessus avec Banners dès le lendemain matin, puis il coupa la communication. Fury était satisfait. Si Stark pouvait au moins empêcher ces extra-terrestres d'ouvrir ces portails et d'atterrir directement sur Terre sans crier gare, cela leur enlèveraient une sacrée épine du pied. Mais cela demanderait probablement du temps, beaucoup de temps, car il fallait faire appel à une nouvelle technologie.

**« Espérons qu'il ne soit pas trop tard… **marmonna le chef du S.H.I.E.L.D pour lui-même.

**-Directeur Fury ! **Appela l'agent Hill qui semblait essoufflée.

**-Hill. Un problème ? **demanda son supérieur en fronçant son seul sourcil visible.

**-Il semblerait qu'un portail se soit ouvert au centre de la Californie, à l'est de Fresno.**

**-Vous êtes sûre ?**

**-Affirmatif. Les relevés des capteurs ne mentent pas !**

**-Présence hostile détectée ?**

**-Rien pour le moment. Mais je suggère de dépêcher une équipe sur place.**

**-Et bien je pense qu'il est temps de LE tirer de sa retraite. Mettez également Rogers sur le coup. Au cas où…**

**- Bien monsieur. »**

Fury ignorait ce qui se tramait là-bas mais si les responsables avaient été les Chitauris, le monde entier aurait déjà été au courant. Il avait hésité quelques instants à rappeler l'agent Romanoff ou Barton, mais leur mission était également importante. Qui plus est, cette tâche nécessitait un agent d'expérience, capable de repérer les symptômes d'un envoutement, ou autre. Car si ce n'était pas les Chitauris qui étaient passés par ce portail, il se pourrait très bien qu'il s'agisse d'un certain dieu du chaos que personne n'avait envie de revoir par ici.

* * *

Cathe ne se réveilla qu'à une heure relativement avancée de la matinée. Ses membres étaient tout endoloris, non seulement à cause de ses péripéties d'hier soir mais aussi suite à sa nuit passée sur le canapé. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et remarqua que le dieu était assis sur l'autre sofa, tout frais, tout propre, avec des vêtements normaux, cette fois -un pantalon de costard noir, une chemise blanche avec cravate- et en train de regarder le journal télévisé. La jeune femme se leva d'un bond pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais Loki lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

**« J'ai simplement pris mes précautions. Si vous aviez eu le temps et le moyen d'en faire autant, vous auriez fait de même, sinon c'est que vous êtes incroyablement stupide,** justifia le n'aimait pas avoir de compte à rendre à une humaine mais il devait coopérer un minimum s'il voulait qu'elle l'aide. Cathleen soupira.

**-Premièrement j'aurais très bien pu contacter les autorités avec mon ordinateur hier soir parce qu'il me paraît effectivement difficile de faire confiance au dieu du mensonge. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait !** Loki sembla moyennement convaincu mais la jeune femme lui en offrit la preuve en lui montrant l'ordinateur qu'elle avait utilisé la veille et qu'elle avait déposé sous la table basse en verre. Le dieu fronça les sourcils. Il était persuadé d'avoir correctement examiné la pièce avant de se retirer. **Et deuxièmement, je ne peux pas vous balancer aux fédéraux tant que vous êtes chez moi !** La jeune femme rechignait un peu à lui donner cette information mais, si elle ne voulait pas passer les prochains mois enchaînée, elle avait tout intérêt à faire le premier pas dans cette « entente », si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme cela, car ça n'était certainement pas Loki qui allait commencer à faire des concessions. Cathe continua plus calmement:

-**Je suppose que vous avez fait le tour du propriétaire pendant que je dormais ? **L'Asgardien acquiesça. **Et que la pièce fermée à clé ne vous a pas posé de problèmes**. Elle prit son petit sourire en coin pour un oui. **Et bien si quelqu'un du gouvernement tombait là-dessus, pour une raison ou pour une autre, comme par exemple récupérer un dieu récalcitrant, je suis certaine de me faire arrêter dans la minute. Et une fois qu'ils auront fouillé les données que contiennent ces ordinateurs, je serais accusée de terrorisme, trahison, espionnage, fraude, etc, et serais à peu près certaine de passer le reste de ma vie à l'ombre ou alors dans une salle d'interrogatoire pas très légale pour me faire cracher tout ce que je sais. Vous comprendrez que je préfère largement mourir rapidement de votre main plutôt que d'en arriver là !**

Le dieu du chaos, bien qu'il ne laissât transparaître aucune émotion, était surpris des révélations que lui avait faites la jeune femme. Tout d'abord parce qu'il était loin de se douter qu'une petite humaine dans son genre puisse être accusée d'autant de crimes. Il est vrai que le dieu de la malice se méfiait de tout le monde, mais, cette fois, il était bien loin de la réalité qu'il s'était imaginé au sujet de cette femme. Ensuite parce qu'il ne connaissait pas l'exacte étendue des « pouvoirs » de la technologie Midgardienne. Il en avait eu un aperçu avec Stark et l'agent Barton l'avait un peu briefé sur le sujet, mais il ne savait pas qu'une personne seule était capable d'autant de choses avec si peu de matériel. Décidément, il trouvait la jeune femme de moins en moins inutile. Elle pouvait même s'avérer plus efficace que toute l'armée de mercenaires qu'il avait engagé lors de sa dernière visite sur Terre. Il ne voyait pas trop comment elle avait pu réaliser des actes de terrorismes avec une machine comme celle là, mais il avait particulièrement prêté attention à la partie concernant l'espionnage.

La conversation semblait être terminée, mais l'humaine resta plantée devant lui. Comme si elle attendait quelque chose de sa part. Cathleen leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit ses menottes. Le dieu haussa un sourcil il allait dire quelque chose mais Cathe le coupa:

**-Vous savez très bien que je n'ai aucune chance de vous infliger le moindre dégât, et la seule crainte que vous aviez était que je révèle votre position. Or, cela m'est impossible. Alors si vous voulez que cette… coopération se passe bien, il faut qu'elle aille dans les deux sens.**

L'humaine n'avait pas tort. Il ne lui faisait pas plus confiance qu'avant, peut-être même moins au vu des révélations, mais il ne risquait pas grand-chose à la libérer s'il la gardait en visuel. Et puis, s'il voulait exploiter tout son potentiel, il avait tout intérêt à aller dans son sens. D'un geste il fit disparaître les menottes. La jeune femme se massa les poignets puis prit la direction des escaliers.

**- Où allez-vous ? **

**-Contrairement à certains, je n'ai pas eu le loisir de prendre une douche, **lâcha-t-elle sèchement. Loki eut un petit sourire en coin. Visiblement, elle lui en voulait toujours pour le petit tour d'hier soir.

Cathleen passa chercher quelques vêtements propres dans sa chambre avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, en s'assurant bien sûr au préalable que le verrou de la salle de bain était fermé. Ses airs de gentleman ne lui avaient pas donné l'impression qu'il était du genre voyeur, mais elle était tout de même rassurée d'avoir ce verrou sur sa porte. Cathe pu enfin se débarrasser de toute la poussière, la terre et le sang, qui lui collaient à la peau depuis hier soir. Cela lui fit un bien fou et elle en ressortit plus détendue que jamais. Enfin… pas trop quand même. Après tout, elle avait quand même un dieu du mensonge et de la trahison qui squattait chez elle. Elle ouvrit une armoire pour prendre une serviette et remarqua que la trousse de secours avait légèrement bougé de place : « Quel idiot borné, arrogant et entêté ! » pensa t-elle en claquant la porte.

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là :

Une dizaine de véhicules du S.H.I.E.L.D s'étaient garés autour du lac. Des agents, dispersés un peu partout, cherchaient la personne ou la chose qui s'était téléportée ici. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver l'endroit où elle était arrivée: un trou de deux mètres dans le sol ça ne se loupe pas, et les traces de pas et de sang qui l'accompagnent, non plus… :

**« Blessé ?** demanda Captain America, qui avait troqué son costume de la bannière étoile pour un uniforme noir un peu moins voyant, discrétion étant le mot d'ordre pour cette mission.

**-Assez sérieusement si c'est un homme, **confirma l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. **Les traces de pas suggèrent qu'ils ont pris un véhicule.**

**-Ils ? **S'étonna Rogers.

**-On distingue clairement deux personnes distinctes. D'après la pointure et la démarche je dirais un homme et une femme. **Annonça l'agent, toujours concentré sur ce qu'il y avait au sol.

**-Ca ne vous fait rien de savoir que cela pourrait très bien être Loki ?**

**-Pas de place pour les sentiments en mission. **Répondit l'homme, impassible.

**-N'empêche j'arrive toujours pas à croire que Fury ait pu nous cacher un truc pareil ! **L'autre homme haussa les épaules.

**-Il a eu raison. D'après les données, le véhicule semble être un 4x4. Ils pourraient être assez loin maintenant mais vu que l'un d'eux est blessé, ils se sont peut-être cachés dans une maison pas loin d'ici.**

**-En prenant par la route, le premier village est à une quinzaine de minutes. Mais Loki n'est pas assez stupide pour rester dans le coin alors qu'il sait très bien que tout le monde sur Terre veut sa peau, **lâchaCaptain America, las.

**-On ne sait pas si c'est lui. Et il n'a peut-être pas eu le choix. Nous allons nous séparer. Anderson ! Prenez cinq véhicules et allez voir s'il n'y a aucune trace de ce 4x4 au sud et à l'ouest. Il est plus facile de passer inaperçu dans une grande ville, alors il s'est peut être réfugié à Fresno. Taylor, vous continuez de fouiller le périmètre avec Rodriguez. Je veux un véhicule qui longe la 198, au-cas où. Le reste, avec moi ! »**

Le convoi se dispersa rapidement vers les directions indiquées. Pour le moment, ils ne savaient pas de quelle nature était l'intrus et ils n'avaient pas pu confirmer ou infirmer qu'il s'agisse ou non de Loki.

* * *

Wilsonia, maison de Cathleen Wells :

Cathe descendit les escaliers. Le dieu n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il semblait regarder la télé mais le son était trop bas pour qu'il soit vraiment concentré sur ce qu'il se passait aux informations. Il devait plutôt être perdu dans ses pensés. Il avait les jambes croisées et était accoudé au fauteuil. Son visage fin reposait dans le creux de sa main. Cathleen vint s'asseoir sur le canapé ou elle avait dormi. Loki la fusilla du regard plus par principe que par réelle gène quand elle passa devant la télé :

**« Bon… Je pense que c'est le moment de m'en dire un peu plus sur le SHIELD non ?**

**-Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas faire confiance au dieu du mensonge ?**

**-Pas vraiment. Mais il me serait plus facile de vous poser quelques questions pour orienter mes recherches. **

Loki soupira. Il devait la jouer fine. Si la jeune femme apprenait maintenant qu'il était à l'origine de ce qu'il s'était passé à New-York, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'aide par la suite. De plus, il savait qu'elle s'intéressait au SHIELD et au paranormal mais il ignorait pourquoi et quelle partie l'intéressait. Il devait l'amener à détester cette organisation et, d'après ce que lui avait révélé Barton, le SHIELD était loin de montrer patte blanche. La diriger vers un de ces sombres secrets. C'est ce qu'il devait faire mais ce serait plus simple s'il savait exactement ce que la jeune femme attendait.

**-Soit. Que désirez-vous savoir ?**

**- Lui apprêtez-vous un lien avec une autre organisation ? Une organisation en laquelle il aurait suffisamment confiance pour fournir des données ?**

Il s'avait que l'homme de métal travaillait avec Fury mais Stark ne devait probablement pas connaître la nature exacte de toutes les expériences et autres manigances du SHIELD. Sinon, il y aurait fort à parier qu'il ne les aiderait pas en temps que consultant. A cause de son coté héroïque surement, qui l'empêchait de faire ce qui est nécessaire. La diriger par là ne le mènerait à rien si ce n'est à se tirer une balle dans le pied. Car si Stark n'avait pas grand-chose de compromettant sur le SHIELD, il était certain que le milliardaire en avait sur lui.

**-Le SHIELD sait à peut près tout ce qu'il se passe sur cette planète. Ils travaillent avec vos gouvernements, ont des organismes et des informateurs partout. Ils ne devraient pas être très difficiles à trouver.**

Cathe se vexa. NON ces types n'étaient pas faciles à trouver puisque PERSONNE n'en a jamais entendu parler. Elle était sûre que Loki essayait d'esquiver la question.

**-Vous ne m'aidez pas là…**

**-D'après mes sources le directeur de l'organisation s'appelle Nick Fury.**

Cathleen afficha une expression de franche surprise. Ce type, qui sortait de nul part, connaissait le nom d'une des organisations les plus secrètes de la planète? Etonnant, louche même.

**-Et comment connaissez-vous son nom ?**

**-Croyez-moi vous ne voulez pas savoir…**

Sa voix avait prit un ton mielleux, un peu effrayant quand on l'associait au reste du personnage. La jeune femme n'insista pas sur le sujet. De toute façon elle voyait mal comment le forcer à cracher le morceau.

**-Autre chose d'utile? Un nom de projet, une mission ? **

Loki sourit intérieurement. Nous y voilà. Ce que Mlle Wells désirait vraiment.

**-Il me serait plus facile de vous aider si vous me disiez exactement ce que vous cherchiez.**

_« Merde »_songea Cathe. Le dieu de la malice était définitivement et irrémédiablement doué en manipulation. Elle réfléchit rapidement à un moyen d'esquiver la question.

**-Et pourquoi souhaiteriez-vous me donner ce que je recherche? **

_« C'est vrai quoi, depuis hier il propose de m'aider sans rien attendre en retour. »_. Le dieu allait répliquer mais il se tendit et s'immobilisa un instant avant de se diriger prestement vers la fenêtre. A la vue de ce qu'il y avait dehors le dieu grimaça.

**-Par les neufs royaumes !**

**-Quoi ? Que se passe t-il ?**

La jeune femme se leva pour observer ce qu'il se passait dehors mais le dieu l'intercepta. Il posa un doigt sur ses propres lèvres pour lui signifier de se taire.

**-Les agents du SHIELD sont à votre porte. Celles de vos voisins aussi d'ailleurs. Ce qui signifie qu'ils ne savent pas précisément qui ils cherchent et où.**

**-Qu.. ?! **Voulut crier Cathleen, mais la main du dieu étouffala fin de sa phrase. Elle se reprit puis continua plus calmement. **Quoi ?! S'ils fouillent ici je suis cuite et vous aussi** **!**

**-Je ne crois pas non. **Annonça le dieu dans un sourire avant de disparaitre.

**-Bordel ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me planter comme ça ! **Chuchota t-elle.

**-Je suis toujours là, ne vous inquiétez pas. Si ça tourne mal ou si vous tentez de me dénoncer, j'interviendrais. Alors agissez normalement.**

Cathe respira à fond pour se calmer. Si elle paraissait coupable d'entrée de jeu, ça n'allait pas l'aider. _« Mais coupable de quoi d'ailleurs ?! Ah oui… piratage… Fait chier. »._ On frappa à la porte. Cathleen fit son possible pour se détendre et alla ouvrir. Elle n'entendait plus le dieu et ne ressentait même pas sa présence, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'il agirait au moindre faux pas. La jeune femme prit de nouveau une grande inspiration et ouvrit.

**-Bonjours je suis l'agent Coulson du SHIELD. »**

* * *

**Note :** Pour ceux et celles qui s'inquiètent, promis je ne transforme pas Cathe en Mary-Sue.

Encore merci à A.B pour sa correction 3

Je pense essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine. Peut-être un peu plus au début histoire de faire avancer l'intrigue ^^

Merci pour vos commentaires ça fait chaud au cœur !

**Review: Camille: **J'ai beaucoup aimé The Road mais je ne me permettrai pas de plagier une autre fic. Celle-ci sera bien différente! (Bon ok j'avoue... y'aura aussi des méchants).


	3. Chapter 3 : Dodo, gâteaux, bobo

Chapitre 3 : Dodo, gâteaux, bobo

**« Bonjour, je suis l'agent Coulson du SHIELD. **

L'homme en noir était accompagné d'un autre agent tandis que Rogers, lui, était resté dans le véhicule. Il n'était là que pour intervenir en renfort si jamais la situation venait à se corser. Il était inutile de déployer de trop grands effectifs qui auraient pu alerter la population ou les médias quant à une possible réapparition de Loki ou d'un autre extra-terrestre. La jeune femme les dévisagea quelques secondes puis effectua un rapide tour d'horizon. Apparemment, il y avait une autre voiture un peu plus loin: d'autres agents interrogeaient ses voisins. Elle en conclut que Loki avait raison sur un point: ils ne savaient pas vraiment où chercher. Elle prit tout de même un air surpris et commença son jeu d'actrice.

**-Le quoi ?**

**-Stratégie Habileté Intervention Exécution et Logistique Défensive. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un fugitif. Auriez-vous aperçu quelqu'un de suspect dans les environs ? **

_« Le 4x4 correspond à la description. De plus, nous savons que nous avons affaire à une femme et un homme. Si c'est Loki, il l'a peut-être envoutée ou convaincue de l'aider… Ses yeux sont normaux, donc pas de magie. Menacée, peut-être ? Possible, quelques signes de tension visible._

Cathleen se concentrait pour suivre la conversation tout en sondant les pensées de l'homme. Elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir mieux masqué son véhicule ou leurs traces. D'un autre côté, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse se passer autant de choses en si peu de temps. Visiblement, le dieu n'avait pas un bon passif avec le SHIELD. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il en savait autant sur eux. De plus, Loki était resté très évasif sur qui il était. Elle tenait là une occasion de récolter des informations à la source, puisque ce Coulson semblait connaître pas mal de choses au sujet du dieu. Elle n'allait pas se priver pour le questionner… indirectement, du moins.

**- Un fugitif ? Non, je n'ai rien remarqué. De quoi est-il accusé ?**

**-Terrorisme.**

_« Invasion extra-terrestre, crime contre l'humanité, tentative de destruction du monde et, accessoirement, mon presque assassinat. »_

Cathe eut l'air réellement surpris, puis légèrement apeurée. Elle s'était introduite dans l'esprit de l'agent et, en même temps qu'elle entendait ces mots, elle voyait des images, comme des flashs. Elle ressentait ce qu'il avait éprouvé pendant l'invasion de New-York, ses inquiétudes, ses peurs, sa colère et sa douleur… Elle n'était plus sûre de pouvoir faire confiance à Loki. Cathleen savait que le dieu du chaos n'était pas vraiment un saint, ni même digne de confiance. Mais de là à penser qu'il soit le responsable de l'invasion des Chitauris… Elle aurait très bien pu le dénoncer sur-le-champ, mais elle le savait prêt à intervenir au moindre faux pas. Cathe ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si elle faisait cela. Certes, pour le moment, ses capacités en temps que hackeuse pouvaient lui être très utiles, mais elles n'étaient toutefois pas irremplaçables. Le dieu du mensonge n'aurait aucun scrupule à la tuer si elle le trahissait maintenant. De plus, si elle disait quoi que ce soit, non seulement elle allait mourir, mais tous les agents du SHIELD dans les environs connaîtraient le même sort. Après quoi, Loki disparaîtrait de nouveau et se trouverait une autre victime à menacer. Cathleen soupira intérieurement. Pour le moment, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de faire comme si elle ne savait rien. Pour le bien de tous. Cathe décida néanmoins de continuer son interrogatoire, histoire de savoir quelles étaient les capacités réelles du dieu, mais aussi s'il avait une faille qu'elle pourrait exploiter.

**-Vraiment ? Mais il est dangereux alors !?**

**-Très. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous mettons tout en œuvre pour le retrouver.**

_« Un dieu, force surhumaine, capacité de régénération rapide, magie, métamorphose, clonage, inefficacité des armes humaines de petit calibre, intelligent, trompeur, fou. »_

Cathe se retint de lâcher un : _« Merde » _qui aurait pu trahir ses pensées. Elle avait été plus ou moins témoin des capacités surhumaines du dieu mais était resté persuadée qu'il avait, quelque part, un point faible. Elle l'avait vu grièvement blessé, raison pour laquelle Cathleen avait supposé qu'il était possible de le vaincre, bien qu'elle ne sache pas trop comment. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas, et elle se félicita de ne pas avoir tenté de lui balancer quelque chose dessus avec ses pouvoirs.

**-Pouvons-nous entrer ? Il s'est peut-être introduit chez vous sans que vous vous en rendiez compte.**

**-Oh, et bien… **

La jeune femme voulut ajouter quelque chose mais elle sentit une pression sur son épaule la tirant légèrement vers l'arrière, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle ne s'attendait pas à l'intervention du dieu. Coulson haussa légèrement un sourcil mais ne dit rien:

**_-_****Je suppose que je me sentirais plus rassurée si vous jetiez un coup d'œil.**

**-Merci, madame.**

L'agent Coulson fit un signe de tête puis son collègue se dirigea à l'étage. Quant à lui, il commença à examiner les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Cathe sentait toujours le dieu à côté d'elle, et, quand l'agent fut assez loin, elle lui murmura:

**-Faites disparaitre ce qu'il y a dans la salle info.**

Loki lui répondit en serrant fortement son épaule pour lui signifier de se taire. Cathleen grimaça puis reprit une expression à peu près neutre car Coulson se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

**-Vous allez bien madame ?**

**-Je… c'est cette histoire de terroriste qui me rend un peu nerveuse. **

L'agent la rassura en quelques mots puis continua son inspection. Il se planta ensuite devant la porte de la salle informatique. Cathe retint son souffle quand ce dernier posa sa main sur la poignée puis ouvrit la porte. La jeune femme lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement quand elle constata que la pièce était vide. Dans le cas contraire, elle aurait dû utiliser ses pouvoirs et s'expliquer avec le dieu, ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter pour le moment. Le dieu la reprit en serrant de nouveau son épaule. Cette fois, elle ne pu réprimer un « aïe » qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Coulson se tourna de nouveau vers elle. Cathleen se justifia en baragouinant un « me suis cognée… ». L'agent fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils mais continua son examen minutieux des lieux.

**-Vous vous êtes rendu au Lac des séquoias dernièrement ?**

Cathe songea au fait que l'agent savait très bien que les traces de son 4x4 correspondaient parfaitement avec celles retrouvées sur place. Elle voyait bien comment justifier la présence de l'engin, mais pas celles des traces de pas.

**-J'y vais souvent, pour me balader. J'y ai fait un tour en début de soirée, hier, mais je suis rentrée quand la nuit a commencé à tomber. Pourquoi cette question ?**

La jeune femme voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir et ça n'était pas bon. Même si elle réussissait à esquiver habilement les questions, il était fort probable qu'ils placent la maison sous surveillance quelques temps, ce qui n'était pas du tout de bon augure pour elle. Elle connaissait un moyen rapide et simple de se tirer de ce mauvais pas, mais, pour cela elle allait d'abord devoir se débarrasser du dieu. Quand Coulson entra dans une nouvelle pièce avant de lui répondre, elle en profita pour parler de nouveau à Loki à voix basse:

**-Je crois que j'ai laissé mes vêtements ensanglantés en évidence en haut… **

Elle sentit la main du dieu du chaos se crisper sur son épaule -elle allait sûrement avoir des bleus après ça- puis entendit un soupir d'exaspération. Ensuite, plus rien. Il devait être monté à l'étage. L'agent du SHIELD reporta son attention sur elle, se tournant pour lui faire face, afin de lui répondre, mais, surtout, pour lui poser de nouvelles questions. Cathleen ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que le dieu ne revienne. Cathe se posta devant Coulson qui sembla surpris. La jeune femme n'avait plus du tout la même attitude, la même expression sur le visage. Il y a quelques secondes encore, elle semblait inquiète, tendue. À présent, c'était un regard résolu et empreint de détermination qu'elle affichait. S'il remarqua le changement, il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de réagir. Tout semblait vide dans son esprit. Elle le prit par l'épaule, le regarda dans les yeux, et énonça les paroles suivantes:

**-Vous m'avez posé toutes vos questions et j'y ai correctement répondu. Il n'y avait rien à signaler, ni à propos de moi, ni à propos de la voiture ou de la maison. Il est inutile de maintenir les lieux sous surveillance car vous n'avez rien trouvé. Le fugitif a probablement dû se réfugier dans une grande ville pour se cacher dans la foule.**

La jeune femme le lâcha ensuite et se replaça à distance respectable. Elle aurait aimé lui poser plus de questions à propos du SHIELD, de Loki, et de tant d'autres choses encore, mais le dieu pouvait revenir à tout moment. Il était primordial pour elle que ce dernier ignore tout de ses pouvoirs. L'autre agent descendit les marches de l'escalier et lança un « RAS » à l'intention de Coulson. Ce dernier acquiesça.

**-Bien, puisque tout est en ordre, nous allons y aller. Le fugitif s'est sûrement dirigé vers Fresno pour se fondre dans la masse. Aussi, je vous invite à éviter de vous balader en ville pendant quelques temps.**

**-Merci. Je ferai attention. »**

Les deux hommes la saluèrent poliment avant de prendre congé. Une fois la porte fermée, Cathleen lâcha un énorme soupir de soulagement. Elle s'adossa à la porte puis se laissa lentement glisser vers le sol. Elle était heureuse que tout se soit relativement bien passé. L'espace vide du couloir devant elle se mit à briller. Loki était de nouveau visible à tous, et, d'après la mine qu'il affichait, il n'était pas content.

**« Vos vêtements étaient dans la poubelle. Je ne pense pas que ce lieu soit considéré comme évident. Etait-ce une manœuvre plus ou moins subtile de votre part pour vous retrouver seule avec l'agent Coulson ?**

**-S'ils ont fouillé les lieux de votre atterrissage. Ils savaient que vous, ou du moins l'un d'entre nous, était blessé et ils auraient donc cherché des traces de sang. Et, en général, on essaye d'effacer ce genre de truc dans une salle de bain. Alors oui, je considère que la poubelle de la salle de bain était un endroit où ils auraient pu chercher des indices.**

Loki pinça ses lèvres. Il n'aimait pas le ton qu'avait utilisé la jeune femme, mais son raisonnement tenait à peu près la route. Le dieu se rapprocha d'une des fenêtres en prenant garde de rester caché aux yeux de l'extérieur. Les voitures du SHIELD étaient en train de repartir. Il eut un petit sourire lorsqu'il remarqua Captain America à l'intérieur de l'une d'entre elles. Il n'était pas le membre des Avengers qu'il craignait le plus, mais, dans son état, aller se frotter à lui était vivement déconseillé.

**-Vous euh… vous saignez du nez…** s'étonna Cathe en pointant du doigt cette partie du visage

Le dieu porta la main jusqu'à sa narine puis regarda ses doigts, rouges. Il fit claquer sa langue en signe de mécontentement et lâcha ce qui semblait être un juron. Elle n'avait pas reconnu la langue mais la façon dont il avait prononcé ce mot était bien assez explicite. Habituellement, un tel sort n'aurait même pas fait sourciller Loki, et là, voilà qu'il saignait du nez comme un mage débutant. Il allait mettre bien plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait pour recouvrer la totalité de ses pouvoirs. Cathleen le fixait. Décidément il lui semblait que, pour un dieu, il perdait beaucoup de sang, et assez souvent.

**-Surmenage ? »**

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Cathe avait déjà ressenti plusieurs fois ces effets quand elle forçait un peu trop sur ses pouvoirs. Elle était étonnée que le dieu puisse être aussi fatigué pour si peu. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne le trouve, mais cela avait sans nul doute été éprouvant. Loki lui avait lancé un regard noir. Il n'aimait pas montrer de signes de faiblesse, elle le savait très bien, mais, s'ils vivaient ensemble, il n'aurait de toute façon pas réussi à lui cacher très longtemps le fait que ses pouvoirs étaient pour le moment fortement limités.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt, de l'autre côté de la porte :

Les deux hommes en noir sortaient de la maison et se dirigeaient vers la voiture où se trouvait Rogers. Ils rentrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur du véhicule. Captain, qui s'impatientait, posa quelques questions :

**« Alors ? C'est bien là ? Le 4x4 correspond non ?**

**-Rien à signaler. Je pense que la personne que nous cherchons s'est réfugiée en ville, sûrement à Fresno ou dans une autre ville de taille équivalente. Ce village est beaucoup trop petit pour passer inaperçu. **

**-Voulez-vous tout de même les placer sur surveillance, au cas où ?** proposa l'autre agent du SHIELD.

**-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Allons rejoindre les autres. »** Conclut Coulson.

Rogers et son homologue furent quelque peu étonnés de cette décision. En temps normal, l'agent se montrait plus prudent. Cependant, comme il était le plus expérimenté, ils acquiescèrent et ne le contredirent pas.

* * *

Californie, Wilsonia, maison de Cathleen Wells :

Cathe était restée assise une bonne vingtaine de minutes contre cette porte, le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et d'assimiler les informations qu'elle avait récoltées. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu dans l'esprit de l'agent du SHIELD… ça faisait beaucoup. Mais, ce qui l'avait le plus choquée, c'était de s'être sentie mourir. Elle avait ressenti le sceptre de Loki la transpercer, le sang coulant de la plaie, la douleur vive et lancinante, le froid, la peur, l'acceptation, puis plus rien. Le vide. Elle s'était retenue devant les hommes en noir car cela aurait paru plus que suspect, mais à présent… Cathleen prenait de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Ca n'était pas le moment de pleurer, d'autant plus que le dieu du chaos était juste à côté. Elle refusait de faire cela devant lui, par fierté d'abord, mais également parce que cela paraîtrait suspect. Ou peut-être pas. Après tout, Loki sous-estimait tellement les humains qu'il ne serait peut-être pas surpris par un tel comportement.

Cathe se demanda ensuite comment l'amener à lui dire ce qu'il attendait réellement d'elle. Avait t-il d'aussi sombres desseins que lors de sa précédente venue sur Terre? Elle n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée. En temps normal, obtenir des informations se révélait être chose simple pour elle puisqu'une petite virée dans les pensées de la personne visée ou quelques clics lui suffisaient, mais là, ça n'était pas le cas. Ce type était une vraie muraille, un coffre-fort dont elle n'avait pas le code ni les moyens de trouver la combinaison, et encore moins de le forcer. Elle soupira. Tout cela ne la menait nulle part. Le dieu lui parlerait quand il l'aurait décidé et pas avant. Cathleen se contraint alors à garder toutes ses questions, ses craintes, ses informations, dans un coin de son esprit, et décida de se concentrer sur sa mission actuelle : se renseigner sur le SHIELD.

La jeune femme se releva puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle prit quelques trucs à grignoter, du café, en bref, tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour passer des heures devant un pc. Elle s'arrêta à peine quelques secondes quand elle vit Loki de nouveau posté devant la télé, en train de regarder les informations. Il s'était apparemment débarbouillé puisqu'il n'avait plus de traces de sang sur le visage. Il semblait un peu fatigué, aussi, mais Cath ne dit rien. Inutile d'énerver le dieu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle lâcha simplement un « j'me mets au boulot » quand ce dernier daigna poser un regard sur elle.

Cathleen s'installa dans la salle informatique, avec son tas d'ordinateurs, de matériel électronique, et de câbles enchevêtrés les uns dans les autres. Elle se posa sur son siège, but une gorgée de café et passa officiellement en mode no-life. Elle n'avait pas prêté attention au dieu mais ce dernier l'avait suivie et s'était posté derrière elle pour surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Cathe sourit intérieurement: Loki pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'il voulait derrière elle pour l'intimider, mais elle savait très bien qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas les lignes de codes qu'elle tapait et que, de manière générale, il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'elle faisait. Rapidement, Cathleen se déconnecta totalement de la réalité pour s'enfermer dans son monde virtuel. Elle ne ressentait plus la présence du dieu du mensonge, n'entendait plus le bruit des ventilateurs, et ses doigts s'étaient mis à taper presque de manière mécanique sur les touches du clavier. Elle était devenue Athena2032 et elle allait trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard :

Les premiers jours, Loki était constamment resté à ses côtés, tentant d'analyser ce que la jeune femme faisait, scrutant le moindre de ses faits et gestes, cherchant une expression sur son visage qui aurait pu être suspecte et laisser entendre qu'elle aurait pu le trahir. Cependant, le dieu du chaos fut rapidement lassé par ces lignes de codes qui défilaient devant ses yeux toute la journée sans qu'il n'y comprenne rien. De plus, Cathleen ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion devant son écran, hormis de l'agacement ou de la colère quand elle n'arrivait pas à accéder à certains serveurs, ou autre. Et, comme au bout de quelques jours il parut évident qu'elle n'allait pas le trahir, il décida, pour le moment, de la laisser tranquille et de s'occuper de lui. Loki avait besoin de repos et de méditation pour pouvoir espérer recouvrer la totalité de ses pouvoirs et le fait que la jeune femme soit obnubilée par son ordinateur l'arrangeait bien. Il avait trouvé suspect au début qu'elle ne lui repose pas de questions à propos de ses intentions, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. S'il pouvait avoir la paix pendant quelques jours, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Enfin… c'est ce qu'il avait pensé au début.

Comme il l'a été dit précédemment, le brun était au début resté auprès de la jeune femme. Elle était à peu près silencieuse, calme, concentrée. Elle ne se levait de son ordinateur que pour aller dormir trois ou quatre heures, faire le plein de caféine ou assouvir quelques besoins naturels. Pour Loki cela ne posait pas de problème. Après tout, il était un dieu, il n'avait pas à se soucier de ses besoins vitaux aussi souvent que les hommes. Mais il lui semblait que la jeune femme les négligeait un peu selon la norme humaine. Non pas qu'il se souciait de son bien-être, mais cela l'intriguait un peu, c'est tout. Au bout de trois ou quatre jours, il était parti méditer et avait abandonné Cathe dans sa forteresse, son antre. Il s'était installé dans le canapé du salon, car, de là, il pouvait voir Cathleen travailler dans le bureau, regarder les informations, méditer, ou dormir un peu quand il était sûr que la jeune femme ne le regardait pas et n'allait pas se lever avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Non, les problèmes commencèrent à partir du sixième jour. Cathe, ou plutôt Athena2032, ne supportait pas qu'on lui résiste, et encore moins l'échec. Elle était devenue complètement obsédée par le SHIELD et le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas du tout à trouver les informations qu'elle cherchait. Elle avait beau pirater des gouvernements, la défense, des grandes entreprises, des hackers, rien! Que des bribes de missions, d'arrangements, de projets, mais pas ceux qui l'intéressaient. Et pourtant, les projets qu'elle recherchait se rapprochaient fortement des qualifications du SHIELD. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était savoir ce qu'ils faisaient des gens comme elle, ce que devenaient tout ces « mutants » -c'est comme cela que les hautes sphères des gouvernements les nommaient- qui disparaissaient. C'était vraiment important pour la jeune femme, la quête de toute une vie.

Alors, au bout du sixième jour, entre les nuits blanches, la mauvaise alimentation, l'overdose de caféine, le stress, Cathleen commença à devenir légèrement irritable. Insultant son ordinateur, hurlant sur la machine à café qui ne coulait pas assez vite, fracassant son clavier car « il tapait les mauvaises touches » (selon le décompte qu'effectuait Loki, elle en avait déjà cassé trois). Il lui arrivait parfois même de s'énerver sur le dieu car il « respirait trop fort ». Il avait suffit d'un regard noir pour que Cathe se calme, mais tout de même. Loki avait jusque là fait montre d'une immense patience et d'un self-control à toute épreuve pour éviter d'étriper la jeune femme, mais il commençait vraiment à être à bout. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer pour méditer. Il était toujours interrompu par un grognement, une porte qui claque, de la vaisselle brisée. Il avait besoin d'elle, malheureusement. Il avait bien compris que ses dons en informatiques étaient plutôt rares, et trouver une autre personne sans risque d'être capturé par les Avengers était compliqué. Mais encore quelques jours comme cela et Cathleen allait se retrouver dans le même état que ses claviers.

Le véritable drame eut lieu le matin du quinzième jour. Athena2032, en mode zombie, se traina vers la cuisine pour faire le plein de caféine. Soudain, elle se mit à hurler comme si elle avait vu le diable en personne, alertant Loki qui était en train de regarder paisiblement la télé au point qu'il faillit en tomber du canapé. Mais ça, bien sûr, personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il maudit mille fois la jeune femme avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine pour l'attraper par le col et la plaquer au mur. Il était furieux, à bout de nerf. Cathe avait accompli une sacrée performance pour mettre le dieu du mensonge dans cet état :

** « Par l'enfer, je te conseille d'avoir une excellente raison pour troubler mon repos ainsi !**

Cathleen devint livide, tremblotante, avant de fondre en larme dans les bras de Loki. Ce dernier, effaré, ne sut pas comment réagir. Pour lui, Cathe était devenue complètement folle.

**-C'est pas ma fauuuuuuteuuuh ! Y'a plus de caféééééé !** Geint-elle

Le brun soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez tout en maintenant toujours fermement la jeune femme par le col afin d'éviter qu'elle ne lui pleure dessus. Il détestait cela, vraiment. Il prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer et éviter d'exploser la petite créature sanglotante contre le mur, puis il prit la direction des escaliers, trainant Cathleen derrière lui.

**-Mais c'est pas par là le magasiiiiiin !**

Cathe se débâtit jusqu'à en faire craquer son tee-shirt, ce qui exaspéra encore plus Loki. Il finit par la prendre par-dessus l'épaule, comme si elle ne pesait rien -ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas pour lui-. Cathleen lutta pour se dégager mais ne reçut en réponse qu'un coup d'épaule dans les côtes.

**-Je te jure, sale petite humaine, que tu vas me le payer très cher !** Cracha t-il

D'un pas vif, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain et de balancer la jeune femme dans la douche. Il prit ensuite le pommeau d'une main, tout en maintenant Cathe de l'autre, et il l'aspergea d'eau froide jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Quand elle finit à genoux, silencieuse : _« Enfin »_ pensa Loki. Ce dernier l'attrapa de nouveau pour l'emmener dans sa chambre et la jeter sur son lit. Cathleen, les yeux bouffis, fit mine de se relever, mais le dieu du chaos se retourna vers elle et dit d'un ton sec, froid, et terriblement effrayant :

**-Je vous préviens, mademoiselle Wells, si jamais vous sortez de ce lit avant d'être totalement rétablie ou si jamais vous me faites une nouvelle crise de nerf, je me ferais un plaisir de vous faire hurler pour d'autres raisons que le manque de caféine. Et je vous promets qu'à la fin, vous me supplierez de vous achever… »**

Il sortit ensuite de la pièce en claquant la porte. Cathe avait arrêté de respirer quand ce dernier avait commencé son discours, et elle n'avait toujours pas osé recommencer à ventiler. Au bout d'une minute, quand elle fut sûre que le dieu était parti, elle se calma et respira de nouveau normalement. Elle voulut quitter son lit pour se sécher et prendre des vêtements secs, mais elle repensa aux dernières paroles de Loki et se ravisa. Cathleen jugea préférable de simplement enlever ses vêtements et se blottir sous la couette. Il était inutile de contrarier encore plus le dieu du chaos, d'autant plus qu'elle ne doutait pas que cette fois, il mettrait ses menaces à exécution.

La jeune femme passa les deux jours suivants à l'étage, de peur de s'attirer une nouvelle fois les foudres du dieu. De plus, elle avait pas mal d'heures à rattraper, alors ce petit « congé forcé » passa extrêmement vite pour elle. Au matin du troisième jour, Cathe prit son courage à deux mains et descendit les marches des escaliers sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de se faire la plus discrète possible, peine perdue vue l'ouïe surdéveloppée du brun. A peine eut elle mit un pied en bas des marches que ce dernier lui lança un regard noir des plus significatifs. Cathleen fixa ses pieds pour ensuite se diriger vers la cuisine et se préparer quelque chose à manger. Tout son être ressentait la colère du dieu. Elle osa jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction mais il la fixait toujours d'un œil mauvais. Cathe ne savait pas comment arranger la situation. S'excuser serait un bon début, mais elle doutait fortement que cela puisse suffire au dieu. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment quoi lui offrir ou lui apporter pour l'apaiser. Cathleen savait qu'il avait perdu une partie de ses pouvoirs, mais elle ne voyait pas comment l'aider dans ce domaine. Lui fabriquer ou acheter une arme était exclu. Cathe doutait que des gâteaux ou autres douceurs puissent l'amadouer. Mais bon… elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à sa disposition.

La jeune femme s'attela donc à la préparation de fondants au chocolat, sous l'œil attentif -et mauvais- de Loki. Elle grignotait en même temps son plat cuisiné. Après ces deux jours de diète, elle était affamée. Elle ne mit qu'une petite heure à finaliser les fondants, et tout le monde aimait ça alors Cathleen était sûre de ne pas se tromper. Elle les disposa sur une petite assiette, respira à fond, et se dirigea vers le salon où se trouvait le dieu du mensonge. Ce dernier l'avait suivie, ou plutôt fusillée du regard durant toute la réalisation de son petit manège. Il haussa un sourcil quand elle déposa l'assiette devant lui. Il fixa quelques secondes le fondant avant de reposer son regard sur elle :

**« Hum… Mlle Wells, vous n'espérez sérieusement pas m'amadouer avec de la nourriture ?**

Cathe se frotta la nuque. Elle était gênée et mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait vraiment pas été correcte avec le brun. D'habitude, quand Cathleen passe en mode Athena2032, elle est seule à la maison et personne n'est par conséquent dérangé quand elle pique une crise.

**-Pas vraiment… je… je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement. J'aurais du faire plus attention. J'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir du monde, alors quand Athéna pète un câble… Enfin, c'est pas une excuse. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour, euuuh… comment dire… m'avoir calmée, je suppose…**

Le dieu ne pipa mot pendant toute la durée du monologue de la jeune femme, ce qui accentua son malaise. Il restait là, l'air toujours aussi fâché. Loki nota tout de même que Cathe avait parlé d'elle-même à la troisième personne. Comme si son personnage informatique avait une volonté propre. Pour le peu qu'il connaissait de Cathleen, il avait remarqué que la jeune femme était d'une incroyable banalité, hormis son intérêt pour le SHIELD et son côté parfois audacieux. Elle était réservée, parfois timide, illogique, ridicule, faible; humaine, en fait. Par contre, cette… Athéna, elle, semblait plus obsessionnelle, colérique, chaotique, inconsciente, déterminée. Bref, pas vraiment quelqu'un de très équilibré.

**-Je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire d'autre pour m'excuser. Mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je peux essayer de me le procurer…**

Loki examina la jeune femme de haut en bas. Il avait anticipé la réaction de Cathe et s'était demandé ces deux derniers jours ce qu'il pourrait lui donner comme… punition? Le terme semblait approprié.

**-Je n'aime pas la nourriture Midgardienne. **

**-Oh ?! Mais tout le monde aime les…**

**-Je n'avais pas terminé. Je souhaiterais par contre que vous cherchiez quelques informations pour moi. **Cathe acquiesça. **Je voudrais que vous vérifiiez sur votre machine si d'autres Asgardiens ne sont pas venus sur Terre.**

Cathleen réfléchit un moment. Il lui suffisait de pirater les laboratoires environnants pour voir quelles nouvelles données avaient été mises le jour de l'apparition de Loki. Après quoi, elle n'aurait plus qu'à les comparer avec d'autres données pour voir si ces signaux ne s'étaient pas manifestés ailleurs. Cela ne lui prendrait pas longtemps de lancer les calculs, mais les résultats mettraient probablement quelques heures à arriver puisqu'elle devait vérifier sur toute la surface du globe. A moins qu'elle ne recoupe les informations avec les données satellites, au quel cas cela prendrait moins d'une heure. Cathe acquiesça de nouveau.

**-C'est d'accord ! Mais vous goûtez mes fondants ! **Loki fronça violemment les sourcils. Le côté audacieux de l'humaine banale ressortait. Il n'aimait pas ça. Le dieu du mensonge prit une voix plus menaçante.

**-Vous vous pensez sincèrement en position de négocier ?**

**-Et vous ?**

Le dieu du chaos plissa les yeux pour tenter de savoir où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Elle voulait se faire pardonner et la voilà qui lui donne des ordres maintenant. Loki remarqua que, malgré tout, la petite brune était hésitante.

**-Enfin… je suppose que vous êtes recherché là d'où vous venez et que savoir si personne ne vous poursuit serait rassurant.**

Le dieu du mensonge n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Mais alors pas du tout. Il préférait largement avoir la main sur la situation or, il était entrain de la perdre.

**-Et qui vous dit que j'ai besoin de vous pour ça ?**

**-Dans la mesure où, au vu de mes agissements, vous ne m'avez pas encore fait je ne sais quoi, je suppose que je dois vous être plus ou moins utile… probablement… dans une certaine mesure…**

Loki soupira. L'humaine était loin d'être une idiote. En même temps, vu l'état dans lequel il était arrivé, ses piètres performances en matière de magie, l'arrivée du SHIELD et son comportement envers la jeune femme, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce qu'il se tramait. Le dieu soupira. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que Cathleen puisse le forcer à faire quelque chose. Si elle voulait le voir manger ce truc, cette information n'allait pas lui suffire.

**-Dans ce cas je veux également la localisation des Avengers, et j'aurais aussi besoin de certains produits. »**

Le visage de Cathe s'illumina. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de s'assoir devant la table basse et de pousser l'assiette à dessert vers lui. Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Il se demanda pourquoi, parmi tous les humains vivant sur Terre, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur la plus horripilante. Il examina pendant quelques secondes le plat. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il était plutôt joueur et savait la jeune femme d'un naturel coincé concernant certaines relations avec les hommes. Elle ne lui avait pas dit mais il suffisait de voir comment elle s'habillait, détournait le regard à chaque fois qu'il la fixait, ou comment elle évitait tout contact avec lui. C'était évident. Il eut un petit rictus puis commença son manège.

D'abord, il tendit la main vers l'assiette et prit bien soin d'effleurer la main de la jeune femme qui, comme de juste, la retira vivement. Loki nota une légère variance dans le teint de son visage. Il prit ensuite la cuillère puis découpa un morceau dans le cœur du fondant. Il amena le bout à ses lèvres pour le déguster lentement, tout en lâchant un gémissement très suggestif. Cathleen rougit violemment. A cause de la verticalité de la cuillère, du chocolat avait coulé le long de l'index du brun. Celui-ci regarda ensuite la jeune femme droit dans les yeux. Elle put y lire toute la malice et le plaisir qu'il prenait à la mettre mal à l'aise. Il fit ensuite courir sensuellement sa langue le long de son doigt pour faire disparaître la fine coulure de chocolat. C'en fut trop pour Cathe qui était devenu encore plus rouge que l'armure d'Iron man. Elle se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau, le gratifiant d'un : **« Ok, j'vais travailler ».**

Mais le dieu de la malice n'allait pas laisser l'humaine s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il avait dit qu'elle le paierait chère. Il laissa tout de même Cathleen lancer ses calculs. Ces informations primaient sur sa "vengeance". Après qu'il fut certain qu'elle avait fini, Loki se dirigea furtivement vers la salle informatique et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la jeune femme. Elle sursauta en sentant son souffle glacé sur cou. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver :

**« Ce n'était pas si mauvais. Je mangerai peut-être plus souvent de la nourriture Midgardienne.**

Lui susurra Loki. Cathe se crispa et eut un petit rire nerveux.

**-Ah bon ? euhhh… Pas trop souvent quand même hein ?**

Le dieu sourit. Qu'il était plaisant de torturer ainsi Cathleen. Quand les lèvres de Loki frôlèrent le cou de la jeune femme, cette dernière se raidit encore plus. Elle voulut bouger mais elle était coincée assise sur sa chaise entre le bureau et le dieu qui prenait un malin plaisir à se jouer d'elle. Cathleen n'avait jamais eut de problème avec les hommes quand il s'agissait de discuter entre camarade, amis, de leur en mettre une etc. Mais les situations ambigües de ce genre (ou pas du tout ambigües ça dépend la manière dont on voit les choses) la gênaient vraiment. A chaque fois que le brun expirait, son souffle froid venait faire frissonner le corps entier de Cathe. La jeune femme, au bout de quelques minutes finit par craquer.

**-C'est bon ! Promis je vous demanderais plus jamais rien mais par pitié arrêtez ça tout de suite !**

Le dieu de la malice rit doucement avant de lui répondre d'une voix sensuelle.

**-C'est dommage je commençais juste à m'amu…**

Loki fut interrompu pas le bruit de l'ordinateur. Immédiatement, les deux paires d'yeux présents dans la salle se focalisèrent sur la machine. Le résultat était plus rapide que prévu. L'Asgardien ne comprenait rien aux données qui s'affichaient, et il dût donc attendre que la jeune femme daigne lui donner des explications.

**-Ohoh… **

_« Cela n'annonce rien de bon »_songea Loki.

**-Il semblerait qu'un portail se soit ouvert il y a quelques jours, dans l'Arizona. C'est à environ une dizaine d'heures en voiture. **

Le dieu fronça violement les sourcils.

**-Donc ils pourraient très bien être dans le coin ?**

**-Exact… »**

* * *

**Note :**

Voilà voilà ! Encore un chapitre de bouclé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Ah ! Et encore désolée pour le Cliffhanger mais j'adore quand ça finit comme ça xp

En ce qui concerne les parutions, ce sera un chapitre toute les semaines ou semaine et demi selon le volume de travail que j'aurais ainsi que la taille de l'histoire.

Je remercie encore et toujours ma super correctrice ultra-rapide A.B !

J'ai été revoir Thor 2 aujourd'hui, quelle source d'inspiration ! Les idées fusent !

Encore merci pour vos reviews, c'est super motivant !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le diable

Chapitre 4 : Le diable ne s'habille pas forcément en Prada

«**Ohoh… **

_« Cela n'annonce rien de bon »_songea Loki.

**-Il semblerait qu'un portail se soit ouvert il y a quelques jours dans l'Arizona. C'est à environ une dizaine d'heures en voiture. **

Le dieu fronça violemment les sourcils.

**-Donc ils pourraient très bien être dans le coin ?**

**-Exact… »**

Laréponse de la jeune femme avait immédiatement jeté un froid dans la pièce -et, par la même occasion, refroidi les ardeurs de Loki-. Mais ça, Cathe ne s'en plaignait pas. Ce n'est pas qu'elle aimait ou détestait le dieu mais elle préférait que leurs échanges restent professionnels. Il ne s'était pas montré spécialement violent avec elle jusqu'à présent, juste quelques menaces de mort et tentative de strangulation, rien de bien méchant en comparaison de New-York. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de tout cela et préférait donc éviter de trop s'impliquer émotionnellement dans la situation. Loki s'était reculé entre-temps et semblait perdu dans ses pensées :

**-Encore des amis à vous ? **

**-Encore ? **

Le dieu du chaos ne se souvenait pas avoir abordé le sujet avec Cathleen. Celle-ci, toujours dos à Loki, se mordit la lèvre avant de se retourner. Elle avait encore parlé trop vite. Le dieu n'était pas au courant du petit échange qu'elle avait eu avec l'agent Coulson.

**-Et bien... il semblait évident que le SHIELD vous recherchait et je suppose que ce n'est pas la seule organisation que vous avez du mettre en rogne.**

Le dieu eut un léger rictus en repensant à l'invasion Chitauri, à la tentative de destruction du Jotunheim, et au nombre d'ennemis croissant qu'il s'était fait au cours des siècles.

**-Non effectivement.**

**-Alors? Parmi vos nombreux amis, qui est celui qui vient vous rendre visite ?**

Loki poussa un soupir. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il songea un moment à Thor mais on l'avait tiré de sa prison parce que ce dernier était trop occupé à maintenir la paix dans les huit autres royaumes plutôt que le sien, et, à l'heure actuelle, il devait probablement se trouver sur l'un d'entre eux plutôt qu'à sa recherche sur Midgard. Les quatre guerriers d'Asgard peut-être, à moins qu'ils ne soient entrain de guerroyer joyeusement avec son frère. La suite de la liste des personnes souhaitant l'arrêter ou le tuer était bien trop longue alors il s'arrêta là.

**-Je ne sais pas… **

**-Mais ça n'annonce rien de bon ?**

**-Pas vraiment.**

**-De toute façon, tant que vous restez caché ici, ils ne devraient pas être capable de vous retrouver, non ?**

**-Je ne pense pas.**

Cathe pesta, la réponse du dieu n'était guère rassurante. De toute façon, il n'existait pas cent-cinquante manières de retrouver Loki. Soit ils possédaient un machin magique qui le localiserait, auquel cas le dieu lui aurait clairement signalé que des emmerdes aillaient encore leurs tomber dessus, soit ils cherchaient par eux mêmes, en menaçant un hacker qui traînait par là, par exemple, et ils découvriraient que le dieu était arrivé non loin d'ici. Mais cela ne les menaient toujours pas chez elle. De plus, qui que soient ces types, ils ne devaient pas se faire attraper entre temps par le SHIELD ou les Avengers. Finalement, tant qu'ils se tenaient à carreaux et ne se montraient pas trop, cette potentielle menace était négligeable.

**-Et en ce qui concerne les Avengers ?**

Il avait été étonnamment simple de les localiser pour la jeune femme. À leur décharge, il est vrai qu'il était difficile pour ces héros de passer inaperçu, surtout pour un Iron Man ou un Captain America qui passaient sans cesse dans diverses émissions. Les agents du SHIELD, en revanche, avaient été légèrement plus difficiles à trouver. Mais, bien sûr, rien d'insurmontable pour Cathe.

**-Pour Stark et Banner ça n'a pas été très compliqué. Ils sont à New York, dans la Tour Stark. Suffit de regarder n'importe qu'elle chaine de télé pour voir ça. J'ai rien sur Thor alors je suppose qu'il n'est pas sur terre. Romanoff semblent être en mission pour le SHIELD, en Asie je crois, donc rien à craindre de ce côté-là, mais…**

**-Mais ?**

**-Il semble que Captain America soit dans l'Arizona avec l'agent Barton. Avec un peu de chance ils devraient s'occuper des personnes ayant passé le portail.**

**-Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté de compter sur ma chance.**

Cathleen ne sût que répondre à cela. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs que le dieu ait énoncé cette réplique plus pour lui qu'autre chose, sans véritable intention de se faire entendre. Après tout, la jeune femme ne le connaissait pas vraiment -pour ne pas dire pas du tout- et n'avait donc pas les informations nécessaires pour comprendre pourquoi Loki avait dit cela. En tout cas, il semblait qu'ils allaient être tranquilles pendant un moment. Cela laisserait au dieu le temps de faire ses trucs magiques et à Cathe de continuer ses recherches à un rythme moins… soutenu. Par contre, il allait falloir faire des courses. Comme Loki ne lui avait pas permis de quitter la maison, ses placards s'étaient vidés ces deux dernières semaines et il ne restait pratiquement plus rien à manger. Cathleen hésita quelques instants quant à la manière dont elle devait formuler sa demande.

**-Euuuuh…. Etant donné que les agents du SHIELD ont quitté Fresno… Il faudrait que... bah… que j'aille en ville, histoire de faire quelques courses…**

Le dieu haussa les sourcils, ils venaient de parler de discrétion et d'une hypothétique attaque s'ils ne restaient pas cachés, et voilà que la jeune femme parlait de sortie !

**-Pardon ?!**

**-Il n'y a pratiquement plus rien dans les placards. Et puis, personne ne me recherche MOI. Alors je devrais passer inaperçue.**

Loki n'apprécia pas le ton que prit Cathe et décida de couper court à la conversation.

**-Il est hors de question que vous sortiez seule.**

**-Mais ce serait beaucoup plus simple !**

**-C'est non négociable ». **

Cathleen soupira. Elle s'attendait à cette réponse. Le dieu du mensonge ne lui faisait toujours pas suffisamment confiance pour la laisser quitter la maison seule. Ce qui était totalement stupide, d'ailleurs, et allait leur faire courir des risques inutiles. Il est vrai que personne ne recherchait la jeune femme mais, si par malheur la tête de Loki venait à entrer dans le champ d'action d'une caméra, que ce soit d'un distributeur de billet, d'un magasin, ou autre, il était certain que tous les agents du SHIELD et les Avengers rappliqueraient dans la demi-heure. Cathe pouvait se débrouiller pour pirater les caméras mais cela allait semblerait quelque peu suspect si seules celles de leur trajet tombaient étrangement en panne. Elle avait songé à un déguisement, mais, au vu du caractère du brun, il était peu probable qu'il accepte. D'ailleurs, Cathleen craignait beaucoup trop sa réaction pour oser lui proposer cela. Le dieu ne pouvait pas non plus se rendre invisible sous peine d'une nouvelle hémorragie nasale, d'autant plus, que s'ils allaient en ville, il devrait maintenir le sort plusieurs heures, prouesse que Loki était pour le moment incapable d'accomplir.

Cathe était un peu curieuse quant à l'incapacité du dieu à utiliser ses pouvoirs. D'après ce qu'elle avait lu dans les pensés de l'agent Coulson, Loki était capable de faire bien plus que ce qu'il lui avait montré jusqu'alors. Et pourtant, un simple sort d'invisibilité l'avait épuisé. Au début, elle avait pensé qu'il s'était surmené avant d'arriver sur Terre, et que quand le SHIELD avait débarqué, il ne s'était pas entièrement remis. Mais cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il était là maintenait et il semblait en être toujours au même point. Ses blessures étaient guéries, certes, mais le dieu semblait toujours aussi incapable de faire appel à des sorts trop complexes. C'est sûrement pour cela, d'ailleurs, qu'il s'inquiétait tant à propos des Avengers ou bien du portail. Cathleen se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas plus forte que le brun en ce moment. _« Probablement pas » _songea la jeune femme. Ses pouvoirs ne pouvaient compenser la force physique du dieu du chaos. Cathe se pinça l'arrête du nez, réfléchit quelques instant avant d'annoncer comment ils allaient procéder :

**« Ok… vous venez avec. Mais nous ferons ça à ma manière, ce qui signifie: pas de menaces, pas de magie, et encore moins de je-vous-broie-l'épaule-parce-que-je-suis-pas-d'accord ! Les caméras, je m'en chargerai, mais vous porterez un bonnet… **Le dieu lui lança un regard noir, **une écharpe… **le dieu semblait toujours quelque peu menaçant, **verte… une écharpe verte, en attendant de trouver mieux ».**

Loki semblait à peu près satisfait de la proposition. Il le fut beaucoup moins quelques instants plus tard quand il vit à quoi ressemblait l'écharpe. C'était une vieille écharpe, le genre tricoté avec amour par grand-mère, et que l'on porte seulement quand elle est là, pour lui faire plaisir. Le dieu du chaos tenait le tissu par le bout des doigts :

**« Il est hors de question que je porte ça !** Se plaignit le brun.

**-J'ai rien d'autre en stock. Mais si vous me promettez de mettre cette écharpe, je vous jure qu'une fois en ville, je vous achète tout les vêtements que vous voulez. »**

Le dieu la fusilla du regard tout en ayant un léger rictus. Cathe déglutit. Elle avait encore parlé trop vite. Ce regard que lui avait lancé Loki, c'était le même que celui du dossier « fondants aux chocolats », celui disant crois-moi-je-vais-te-faire-regretter-ce-que-tu-es-en-train-de-me-faire-faire. Cathe s'habilla chaudement puis sortit. Le temps se rafraichissait de plus en plus. En revanche, elle n'avait pas de manteau pour Loki, et, si ce dernier avait matérialisé son costume le premier jour, elle doutait qu'il puisse faire plus, sinon, il se serait matérialisé une écharpe et ne lui aurait pas fait tout un cinéma pour ça. Elle s'en excusa auprès de lui. Loki haussa un sourcil avant de lui répondre quelque chose comme « un dieu n'est pas affecté par ce genre de choses futiles ». Cela semblait vrai puisqu'il ne frissonnait même pas alors qu'elle, malgré son manteau et son pull était gelée. Cathleen ne se posa pas plus de questions, rentra dans le 4x4 et mit le chauffage à fond. Ils avaient une heure de route jusqu'à Fresno et il était hors de question qu'elle meure congelée d'ici là.

Avant de prend la route, Cathleen sortit son iPhone. Ou plutôt celui d'Athéna, celui de Cathe ayant été cassé. Loki prit un air interrogateur mais la jeune femme l'ignora. Elle devait mettre en route l'application qu'elle avait créée pour détourner et brouiller les caméras autour d'eux quand ils seraient en ville. Ca n'était pas fiable à 100% mais cela devrait suffire pour une petite sortie.

Le trajet se déroula silencieusement. Le dieu du mensonge n'était pas très bavard et avait du utiliser son quota de parole ce matin pour le reste de la journée, voire de la semaine. Enfin, c'est sûrement ce qu'espérait Loki.

Une fois en ville, le dieu parut plus tendu. Il n'aimait pas voir du monde. Ou peut-être était-ce juste le fait d'être entouré par des humains tous plus banals les uns que les autres. Il avait les lèvres légèrement pincées. Toute cette agitation ne lui plaisait pas, et, à vrai dire, Cathe n'y était pas pour rien. Elle aurait très bien pu attendre un ou deux jours pour ses courses mais elle voulait se venger pour le petit tour que lui avait joué le dieu. Ils se retrouvaient donc tout deux dans une grande ville un samedi après-midi. Cathleen tenta vainement de masquer son sourire, c'était au tour de Loki d'être mal alaise. Le dieu ne manqua pas de remarquer le petit rictus de la brune. Il plissa brièvement les yeux. Il avait horreur qu'on se joue de lui et il ne manquerait pas de le rappeler plus ou moins subtilement à la jeune femme.

Ils se garèrent devant un supermarché. Loki soupira et fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard la jeune femme avant de quitter le véhicule. Cette dernière avait repris une expression neutre, mais cela se sentait qu'elle riait intérieurement, ce qui ne plaisait absolument pas au dieu du chaos. Normalement, ces stupides mortels devaient le craindre, pas avoir l'air amusé. Il ne comprenait pas comment Cathleen pouvait réagir ainsi. Certes, il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais cela n'était pas une raison. De plus, s'il avait effectivement besoin d'un… assistant, cela n'impliquait pas nécessairement le fait que ce devait être Cathe.

Tout deux entrèrent dans le magasin. Loki attira quelques regards, sûrement à cause de sa tenue légère pour la saison, ou bien était-ce le fait qu'il soit extrêmement séduisant dans son costard. Probablement un peu des deux, voire surtout de la deuxième proposition. Il est vrai qu'objectivement, quand le dieu ne lançait pas de regards assassins ou ne menaçait pas de mort, on pouvait dire qu'il était plutôt bel homme. Grand, environ 1mètre 90, des muscles finement dessinés, pas le mode bodybuilder, élégant dans son apparence et sa démarche ainsi que des yeux bleu à tomber par terre. L'homme idéal en somme. Cathleen avait presque l'impression de faire tâche à côté de lui.

Ils traversèrent différents rayons, Cathe ayant décidé de prendre suffisamment de choses pour ne pas avoir à faire les courses pendant au moins deux ou trois semaines car elle doutait que Loki puisse supporter une sortie en ville hebdomadaire. Cathleen observa l'Asgardien quelques instants. L'activité ne lui semblait pas très familière ce qui surprit quelque peu la jeune femme :

**« Y'a pas de supermarché à Asgard ?** demanda Cathe. Loki lui lança un regard noir à l'évocation de son pays natal.

**-Pas vraiment… **

Cathleen était surprise. Même s'il était un dieu, Loki se nourrissait, et elle le voyait mal ramasser des légumes dans un potager. Non, il devait y avoir autre chose.

**-Mais vous faites vos courses comment alors ?**

**-Je suis… du moins, j'étais, un prince. Je n'avais nullement besoin de faire ce genre de … choses. **

La jeune femme ne remarqua pas l'air peiné de l'Asgardien quand il parla de son ancien statut. Non, la seule chose qu'elle avait retenue dans sa phrase, c'était le mot « prince ». Son regard s'illumina, on eut dit qu'elle retombait en enfance :

**-Ouaahh ! Prince genre Walt Disney ?! Avec une princesse, un palais, et tout et tout ! »**

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Le comportement de la jeune femme l'amusait un peu. Pas de quoi le mettre de bonne humeur vu l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Il ignorait qui était ce Disney et ce que voulait dire Cathleen mais il la laissa délirer dans son coin. Il n'était nullement intéressé par la conversation.

Loki comprit vite le principe du magasin. Quand on voulait quelque chose, il suffisait de le mettre dans le caddie. De temps à autres, le dieu du chaos glissait quelques produits dans le chariot. Le plus souvent des herbes ou des trucs du genre, certainement rapport à la magie, pensa Cathleen. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans le rayon café. Cathe prit machinalement une boîte mais un claquement de langue et un regard extrêmement lourd et pesant l'en dissuada. La jeune femme s'immobilisa. Elle se souvint que le brun gardait un extrêmement mauvais souvenir de l'épisode « café ». Elle reposa la boîte tandis que Loki lui fourrait des sachets de thé dans les mains. Cathleen était sûre d'une chose: tant que le dieu serait avec elle, elle ne boirait plus une goutte de café.

Quand le caddie de Cathe fut plein, ils se dirigèrent vers les caisses. L'Asgardien semblait excédé par la situation. Le monde, les bousculades, les humains et leur banalité de manière générale, tout un tas de choses qui ennuyait le dieu. Mais son calvaire allait prendre bientôt fin. Après cela, il ne restait plus qu'à acheter quelques vêtements pour homme et c'en était terminé. Cathleen commença à disposer les différents produits qu'ils avaient pris sur le tapis roulant. Loki aida un peu, plus pour sauver les apparences que par une volonté réelle de soutenir la jeune femme. Les produits défilaient sur le tapis roulant: légumes, viande, shampoing, boissons, chocolat… Cathe resta bloquée quelques instants sur les tablettes. Ca n'était pas elle qui avait mis cela dans le caddie. Elle sourit intérieurement. Finalement, le dieu avait apprécié son plat. La jeune femme se mit ensuite à douter et regarda le dieu. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait vu le chocolat et eut un petit sourire en coin. Cathe rougit légèrement et détourna les yeux. Non. Le dieu avait simplement décidé de s'amuser encore une fois à ses dépends.

Une fois la totalité réglée, Loki se proposa de porter la moitié des sachets. S'ils avaient été seuls, Cathe était certaine qu'elle aurait du s'occuper de tout, mais comme ils devaient paraitre « normaux », le dieu était bien obligé de faire quelques efforts. Ils déposèrent tout cela à la voiture puis se dirigèrent à pied vers le centre ville qui n'était pas très loin. Ils avaient encore les vêtements de Loki à acheter. Cathleen se dirigea vers une boutique raisonnablement chic. Elle se doutait bien que le dieu n'accepterait jamais de rentrer chez Kiabi ou dans un magasin de cette gamme là. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre la porte, ce dernier l'attrapa par la taille et la tira vers lui. Cathe eut un hoquet de surprise en se retrouvant le dos collé contre le torse de l'Asgardien. Elle voulut se dégager mais le dieu la maintenait fermement. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la jeune femme pour lui susurrer quelques mots :

**« Je ne pense pas que nous entrerons dans cette échoppe. **Cathleen allait lui répondre mais le dieu la tourna vers une autre boutique. Cathe écarquilla les yeux et devint blême.** Par contre celle-ci ne me parait pas trop mal.**

Pas trop mal ?! Ce que le dieu du chaos montrait à la jeune femme, c'était la boutique Armani, suivie de Burberry, Gucci et Yves Saint Laurent. Cathleen savait que le brun se serait vengé à un moment ou à un autre, mais elle ne s'était pas doutée qu'il le ferait de cette manière là

**-Je vous avais bien dit que vous alliez le payer cher, non ?** Ajouta Loki avec un sourire. Cathe déglutit. La note de ces histoires de café, fondants et courses allait être salée. Cathleen soupira. Sa carte bleue n'allait pas suffire à couvrir les frais de vêtements du dieu. Elle allait devoir utiliser celles d'Helena, en espérant que cela suffise à étancher la soif de vengeance de l'Asgardien.

Ils entrèrent dans les différents magasins. Loki semblait parfaitement dans son élément alors que Cathe était plutôt gênée. Cathleen Wells n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller dans ce genre de magasins. Elle n'était pas habillée pour, d'ailleurs. Si le dieu n'avait pas été là, ils l'auraient probablement déjà jeté dehors. Vu de l'extérieur, les deux protagonistes ressemblaient à un couple presque normal puisque le dieu s'amusait à essayer chaque vêtement d'un montant minimum de 1500 dollars et demandait à chaque fois l'avis de Cathleen qui devenait plus pâle au fur et à mesure que Loki ajoutait un manteau ou un costard à la pile des vêtements qu'il prenait. Leur comportement était normal, c'était plutôt le « couple » qu'ils formaient qui était étrange: Loki avec ses airs princiers et Cathe en mademoiselle tout le monde.

Les vendeuses semblaient enchantées et se faisaient un plaisir d'apporter de nouveaux produits au brun. Cathe maudit mile fois son « putain de charisme » et son « petit sourire à la con ». Cathleen se détourna des cabines d'essayages pour regarder quelques articles féminins. _« De toute façon je vais casquer, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins... »_. Ce n'était pas son genre de porter de tels vêtements mais ils iraient parfaitement à Helena. Elle en remarqua un en particulier. Une robe rouge sombre, assez courte, lâche vers le bas et le reste près du corps avec un sacré décolleté plongeant. Elle irait parfaitement dans la garde robe de mademoiselle Crawford qui devait être en partie renouvelée pour son prochain séjour à Vegas. La jeune femme vérifia tout d'abord que Loki était toujours dans une des cabines avant de prendre silencieusement la robe pour aller l'essayer. Nul doute que s'il la voyait, il lui jouerait un mauvais tour. Cathe se déshabilla et enfila la robe. Elle eut juste un peu de mal à remonter la fermeture éclair jusqu'en haut, mais la robe lui allait parfaitement. Avec la paire de talon adéquate, Cathleen allait faire des ravages. Elle s'admira encore quelques secondes dans le miroir avant de se décider à l'enlever. Cathe écarta ses cheveux pour défaire plus facilement la fermeture éclair mais au bout de quelques centimètres, cette dernière se coinça. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et réitéra plusieurs fois l'opération, mais sans succès. Cathleen pesta, soupira et colla son dos contre la cabine d'essayage. Ca n'arrivait qu'à elle, ces trucs là. Elle passa sa tête en dehors de la cabine pour demander l'aide d'une vendeuse mais elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Loki. Ce dernier lui offrit son plus beau sourire :

**« Oh ? Vous vous êtes décidé à porte autre chose que vos vieilles frusques ?**

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir. Le dieu ignorait que ces vêtements n'étaient pas vraiment pour elle.

**-Puis-je ?**

Cathleen n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que Loki tirait déjà le rideau de la cabine pour admirer la robe de sa « partenaire ». Cathe ne put réprimer le rouge qui lui monta aux joues. Ses bras vinrent automatiquement se plaquer contre sa poitrine, histoire de couvrir un maximum le décolleté. Loki rit doucement devant la réaction de la jeune femme. Le dieu la prit par le bras pour l'attirer hors de la cabine. Cathleen fut projetée contre le torse du brun. Ce dernier lui prit fermement les poignets pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe. Loki l'examina de haut en bas, il prenait vraiment plaisir à torturer la jeune femme ainsi. Cathe était plus rouge que sa robe et tentait d'éviter à tout prix de croiser le regard du brun.

**-Cette robe vous va à merveille.**

Cathleen rougit encore plus, si cela était encore possible. Elle ignorait si l'Asgardien pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit ou s'il faisait ça pour l'embêter. Elle marmonna quelques mots pour changer de conversation.

-** Où est la vendeuse ?**

**-Entrain de rajuster l'un de mes costumes. Pourquoi ?**

**-Pour rien, **lâcha la jeune femme d'un ton sec. Elle n'avait pas envie de converser avec le dieu. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était que Loki la laisse pour qu'elle puisse retourner se cacher dans la cabine en attendant que l'on vienne à son secours. Cathe balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une autre vendeuse, de quelqu'un, n'importe qui pouvant mettre fin à son calvaire.

**-Un problème ?**

**-Si je ne craignais pas d'empirer la situation je dirais que j'en ai un devant moi. **Loki eut un petit sourire en coin.

**-Le problème ne viendrait-il pas de derrière vous plutôt ? **Cathleen écarquilla les yeux. Comment le dieu avait il eut connaissance de son dilemme ? Elle sentit le dieu la pousser vers la cabine d'essayage. Cathe se risqua à croiser le regard de l'Asgardien. Ce dernier avait une sorte d'étincelle dans les yeux qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. La jeune femme et le dieu se retrouvèrent rapidement tout deux dans la cabine

**-Que… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? **Balbutia Cathleen qui n'appréciait pas du tout le fait de se retrouver dans un lieu si étroit et vêtue de cette manière en compagnie de Loki.

**-Et bien je me porte à votre secours. **Déclara innocemment le dieu et forçant Cathleen à se retourner.

**-Que… Quoi ?! Non non pas la peine je vais attendre… **bredouilla Cathe en tentant de se dégager.

**-Ce n'était pas une proposition, **déclara Loki visiblement amusé par la situation. Puis, joueur, il ajouta. **Vous êtes bien rouge Cathleen. Est-ce moi qui vous perturbe à ce point ?**

_« Qui d'autre ? » _pensa la hackeuse. Comment avait elle pu se retrouver en robe avec le dieu du chaos en costard collé à elle dans une cabine d'essayage ? Cathe était tendue, très tendue, trop tendue, tendue à faire pâlir de jalousie la corde de l'arc de Hawkeye. Le dieu savait qu'elle détestait ce genre de situation et qu'elle y perdait à chaque fois tous ses moyens. Même lui balancer une réplique cinglante devenait difficile.

**-Que pourrait-il y avoir de plus perturbant que de se faire déshabiller dans une cabine d'essayage par un dieu pervers ? **répliqua Cathleen. Loki sourit avant de se coller encore un peu plus à la jeune femme pour lui susurrer dans le creux de l'oreille.

**-Des tas de choses… par exemple... **

Cathe se mordit les lèvres en se rendant compte qu'elle avait encore une fois parlé trop vite. L'Asgardien commença sa démonstration. Il maintint d'une main ferme la jeune femme contre lui. Cathe était face au miroir, le dos collé contre le torse du dieu. Le cœur de la hackeuse tambourinait contre sa poitrine. Ce qui se passait ou plutôt ce qui allait se passer ne lui plaisait pas du tout et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Crier, le supplier d'arrêter ? Certainement pas. Sa fierté avait été suffisamment malmenée ces derniers temps. Le cœur de Cathe fit un raté quand les lèvres du brun se mirent à parcourir sensuellement son cou, faisant frissonner la jeune femme à chaque contact tandis que sa main libre caressait la cuisse de Cathleen. Elle maudit mille fois sa stupidité qui l'avait poussée à provoquer Loki et encore plus le dieu de la malice pour ce qu'il était entrain de lui faire. La jeune femme lâcha un petit cri de surprise quand ce dernier lui mordit affectueusement l'oreille. Puis les longs doigts fins du dieu commencèrent à dériver vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse quand ils furent interrompus.

**-Monsieur ? Votre costume est prêt. **

**-Hum… sauvé par le gong. **Murmura t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme avant de la lâcher sans oublier de tirer un d'un coup sec la fermeture éclair de Cathleen pour la libérer de sa robe, ce qui la fit sursauter. Il sourit une nouvelle fois en voyant la hackeuse rattraper in-extremis le haut de sa tenue.

Une fois que Loki fut sorti Cathe lâcha un énorme soupir de soulagement. Elle se laissa tomber sur le siège de la cabine pour reprendre ses esprits. Dieu seul sait ce qui se serait passé si la vendeuse n'était pas revenue à temps. Enfin… elle avait une idée à peu près précise de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Rien que d'y penser lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Ce n'est pas que le dieu ne lui plaisait pas physiquement… non, ça elle ne pouvait le nier, avec une chemise bien cintrée, un jean moulant : _« Oula… je divague. Ca va pas du tout… »_. Non ce qui la dérangeait était en partie le passé de Loki et le fait qu'il ne fasse cela que pour jouer. Il était un Don Juan. Le genre d'homme qui adorait flirter et une fois qu'il avait eu ce qu'il souhaitait, une fois que l'objet de sa convoitise était tombé sous son charme, il s'en désintéressait pour passer au challenge suivant. Séduire était un jeu pour lui, et Cathleen était bien décidée à ne pas le laisser gagner. Cathe inspira un grand coup : _« aller, ma vieille, faut te ressaisir ! »_. La hackeuse se redressa et se changea tout en essayant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer dans cette cabine et en cherchant un moyen de faire regretter au dieu de s'amuser de la sorte à ses dépends.

A la fin de cette séance shopping, qui dura près de six heures, le montant total des achats s'éleva à plus de 100 000 dollars. Entre les manteaux, les costards, les pulls, les cravates, les jeans, les chaussures et les écharpes, ce n'est pas moins de 100 000 dollars que le dieu avait dépensés. Cathleen crut qu'elle allait avoir une attaque quand elle vit le montant s'afficher à la caisse. Elle paya avec la carte de Helena qui, fort heureusement, avait les moyens de satisfaire les gouts de luxe de ce gosse de riche. Summum de l'affront, quand Cathe paya à la caisse, Loki, avec un sourire malicieux, déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'ajouter un « merci chérie ». Si les vendeurs n'avaient pas été là, dieu ou pas, Cathleen lui en aurait volontiers collé une.

Ils retournèrent ensuite au 4x4, les bras chargés de sac. Cathe, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, marchait d'un pas vif. Elle était plus qu'énervée par le comportement puéril du dieu. Son petit sourire satisfait attestant que son méfait était accompli et que ça lui avait beaucoup plu était des plus horripilant. Cathleen aurait voulu l'étrangler. Cela n'aurait sûrement pas été très efficace mais aurait au moins eut le mérite de la calmer un peu. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la voiture quand la jeune femme se fit héler. Le sourire de Loki disparut instantanément et céda la place à un regard à la fois mauvais et suspicieux. Cathleen lui signifia qu'elle venait souvent ici et qu'il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'ils croisent quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.

Cathe se tourna dans la direction d'où provenait la voix. Elle balaya quelques instant du regard la foule avant de tomber sur un visage connu qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux. Cathleen laissa s'échapper un : « merde » quand elle reconnut l'homme qui se dirigeait à grand pas vers eux. Alphonse Campbell. Son ex. De toutes les personnes sur lesquelles elle aurait pu tomber, il avait fallu que ce soit lui. A cause de ses dons de télépathe, Cathe n'avait pratiquement jamais eu de petits copains. Alphonse était la seule exception, une exception qui avait durée trois mois. Elle appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme mais il était impossible pour elle de gérer une relation de couple. L'une des causes principales de cette rupture provenait du fait que la jeune femme soit télépathe. Toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient le bonheur quotidien, elle ne pouvait les avoir: le fait qu'il ne puisse jamais la surprendre, ou encore que, et ce même si elle avait confiance en lui, elle ne puisse s'empêcher de vérifier dans son esprit s'il n'était pas allé voir ailleurs, qu'elle sache s'il pensait à autre chose pendant qu'il lui parlait... Mais le pire advenait pendant leurs ébats. Dans ces moments là, elle ne contrôlait absolument pas ses pouvoirs et un flot d'émotions incontrôlable l'envahissait. L'autre problème était ses recherches obsessionnelles en tant qu'Athéna2032 sur les disparitions de mutants et les laboratoires réalisant des expériences sur eux. Ca la hantait tellement qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'investir totalement dans cette relation de couple. Cathleen avait donc mis fin à leur relation il y a quelques semaines. Elle avait sorti les excuses foireuses habituelles : « C'est pas toi, c'est moi », « je peux pas», « je veux pas te faire souffrir », bref, un tas de conneries qui n'étaient pas totalement fausses :

**« Al ! Ca faisait longtemps… **

**-Punaise Cathe, t'étais passée où ?**

**-Je te demande pardon ?**

**-Ca fait trois semaines que j'ai plus de nouvelles ! Je t'ai appelé, je t'ai laissé des messages, mais rien ! Même à la fac ils m'ont dit que tu n'étais pas venue en cours la semaine avant les vacances ! Je m'inquiétais ! C'est ma cousine qui m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu passer à sa boutique !**

Alphonse paraissait sincèrement inquiet et énervé à la fois. En même temps, il est vrai qu'elle lui avait donné toutes les raisons de l'être. Après leur rupture, Cathleen avait décidé de définitivement couper les ponts histoire de ne donner aucun espoir au blond. Mais elle savait bien que ce dernier avait demandé à des camarades de sa classe de lui donner des nouvelles. La hackeuse n'avait pas vraiment d'amis à la fac et elle était très discrète. On faisait rarement attention à elle. Alors, quand elle avait remarqué les quelques coups d'œil furtifs dans sa direction dans l'amphi, elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion. Il avait du s'inquiéter quand ceux-ci lui avaient annoncé qu'elle ne venait plus en cours. Alphonse était décidément un garçon bien trop gentil. Cathe pensait sincèrement ne pas le mériter et espérait qu'il trouve une fille bien, pas une fille bizarre comme elle qui risquait de lui attirer des ennuis et qui ne pouvait lui rendre autant d'amour qu'il en donnait. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver une excuse à sa disparition soudaine.

**-Ah euuuh… j'ai cassé mon téléphone et… j'étais malade. C'était gentil de t'inquiéter. Désolée… **

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Loki resta en retrait pendant l'échange. Il se moquait totalement de l'humain ou de ce qui pouvait bien l'amener ici. Il n'était qu'un élément perturbateur qui l'agaçait fortement car, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, le dieu était plutôt de bonne humeur suite à sa forte onéreuse vengeance et au passage dans la cabine d'essayage. L'ex de Cathleen sembla alors remarquer la présence de l'Asgardien. L'expression d'inquiétude et de soulagement d'Alphonse disparut progressivement pour ne plus laisser place qu'à de la colère.

**-Malade, hein? C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle maintenant ? **Cracha le blond en haussant la voix.

**-Que… Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

Cathleen ne comprenait absolument pas où Alphonse voulait en venir. Elle ne voyait même pas pourquoi il était aussi en colère.

**-Tu aurais au moins pu avoir la décence de me dire que si tu me quittais, c'était parce que tu avais quelqu'un d'autre !**

Cathleen fut totalement décontenancée par l'annonce du blond. Comment en était-il arrivé à de telles conclusions? Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui avait pu l'amener à penser cela. D'autant plus que, quand ils sortaient ensemble, elle n'avait jamais fréquenté d'autres hommes. Certes, elle n'était pas trop présente et était un peu distante, mais de là à imaginer une aventure…

**-Mais, je…**

Cathe ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais fut coupée par le dieu qui semblait vouloir en finir rapidement avec cette conversation.

**-Oh ? Tu ne lui avais rien dit? Cathe tu es bien trop prévenante.**

**-Que…**

Cathleen ne savait plus que dire ou que faire. Elle était prise entre deux feux. C'était soit s'expliquer auprès d'Al et s'attirer les foudres du dieu, soit soutenir Loki et passer pour… pour quelqu'un de pas très correct auprès d'Alphonse. Il ne méritait pas qu'on lui fasse un coup pareil mais la jeune femme craignait bien plus le dieu que le blond. Alors elle se tut.

**-Ma chère et tendre n'a certainement pas voulu vous blesser. Elle est trop gentille, parfois. **

Ajouta le brun dans un sourire tout en prenant Cathe par la taille, ce qui fit rougir cette dernière.

**-Alors c'est vous ce Daniel O'Neil qui a mystérieusement disparu et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ?**

Cathleen se pinça les lèvres. Al l'avait entendu murmurer ce nom pendant son sommeil et n'avait eu de cesse de la questionner à son propos jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne lui répondre. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, ne l'avait visiblement pas satisfait puisqu'il semblait encore une fois remettre ça sur le tapis. Et malheureusement pour elle, Loki ne manquerait pas non plus de l'interroger à propos de Daniel.

**-C'est bien moi. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, nous avons à faire.**

Loki était vraiment impressionnant quand il jouait un personnage. Tout l'après midi, il avait joué le rôle de l'amoureux transi et personne n'avait remarqué la supercherie. Là encore il passait d'une identité à une autre sans le moindre problème alors que Cathleen était régulièrement prise au dépourvu. Il n'était pas le dieu du mensonge et de la manipulation pour rien. L'Asgardien se retourna pour se diriger vers la voiture mais il fut stoppé par Alphonse qui lui avait attrapé le bras. Le dieu s'immobilisa. Cathe pria pour que l'Asgardien ne réduise pas le jeune homme en poussière, mais c'était apparemment mal parti. Loki se retourna de nouveau lentement. Cathleen, sentant le mauvais coup venir, se plaça entre les deux hommes et attrapa la main de Loki qui avait commencé à se diriger dangereusement vers Alphonse :

**-Chéri, tu devrais me laisser régler ça et m'attendre à la voiture. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

L'Asgardien haussa un sourcil puis émit un grognement de mécontentement mais ne contredit pas la jeune femme. Après tout, il était plus ou moins satisfait de ne plus avoir à converser avec le mortel. La hackeuse se tourna vers Alphonse quand elle fut certaine que le dieu n'allait par tourner les talons pour venir lui tordre le cou.

**- Je vois pas ce que tu fous avec un connard pareil ! **s'exclama le blond, agacé par l'attitude de Loki.

**-Ca ne te regarde pas. Je suis avec point barre, **répliqua Cathleen d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

**-Il t'as fait quelque chose c'est ça ? **déclara Al, suspicieux, en croisant les bras.

**-Non… enfin si mais c'est pas le problème, **soupira la jeune femme**. Pour ton propre bien, il vaut mieux que tu m'oublies.**

**-Comment veux-tu que je… »**

Cathleen fixait droit dans les yeux le blond, comme quelques jours auparavant avec Coulson. Elle détestait s'introduire dans l'esprit des gens pour modifier leur être, mais elle faisait cela pour le bien d'Alphonse. S'il s'entêtait et retournait voir Cathe chez elle, elle n'était pas sûre que le dieu soit aussi clément qu'aujourd'hui. Et vu que ce dernier attirait les ennuis, mieux valait que ses proches et autres connaissances se tiennent éloignés d'elle pour le moment.

Cathleen rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard le brun à sa voiture. Ce dernier était déjà confortablement installé côté passager. Sa bonne humeur semblait s'être évaporée, laissant place au Loki froid et agacé de d'habitude. Cathe prit place côté conducteur et démarra en silence. Ce silence pesant demeura pendant tout le trajet. C'est seulement une fois de retour à la maison que Loki décida de sortir de son mutisme pour poser des questions, le genre de questions qui fâchent, celles qu'on essaye habituellement d'éviter. L'Asgardien avait sûrement passé tout le trajet à chercher un moyen de faire parler la jeune femme qui, visiblement, était bouleversée. Retrouver Alphonse n'avait pas été très choquant mais parler de Daniel avait fait remonter à la surface des sentiments qu'elle avait réprimé ces dernières semaines à cause de la présence de Loki. Elle avait souhaité éviter le sujet à tout prix. Pour éviter que le dieu ne découvre une de ses faiblesses ou en fasse un moyen de pression. Après tout, Loki restait le dieu de la manipulation. Mais Cathleen savait pertinemment qu'était venu le temps des révélations et que l'Asgardien allait la cuisiner jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne une réponse satisfaisante. Loki se rapprocha de la jeune femme. Il l'avait laissé tranquille durant tout le trajet pour qu'elle se remette les idées. Maintenant venait le temps des réponses.

** «Mystérieusement disparu hein ?… Ce genre de méthodes correspond bien au SHIELD… »**

* * *

**Note :**

Et non… vous ne saurez pas dans ce chapitre qui sont les mystérieuses personnes ayant traversé le portail ! Des idées peut-être ?

Le Prochain chapitre sortira dans deux semaines. J'ai des examens bientôt c'est pour cela que je prendrais plus de temps.

Merci à Lyciangel, Lunaelle et Kit-Na pour les reviews pour le Chapitre 3. C'est vraiment sympa de votre part et ça me motive pour écrire la suite ! Quand je vois une nouvelle review ça me donne tout de suite envie d'écrire !


	5. Chapter 5 : Le jeu du chat et de la

Chapitre 5 : Le jeu du chat et de la souris

**«Mystérieusement disparu hein ?… Ce genre de méthodes correspond bien au SHIELD… »**

Cathleen lâcha un long et profond soupir. Le dieu était intelligent. Trop intelligent. Il lui suffisait de recueillir quelques faits, d'un mot précis, et le voilà qui reconstituait le fil de l'histoire. Il avait déjà, et ce bien que Cathe ne lui ait, volontairement, donné ni indices ni informations explicites, rassemblé presque toutes les pièces du puzzle: l'Asgardien avait fait le lien entre elle et son intérêt pour le SHIELD. Les variables qui lui manquaient étaient la relation entre la jeune femme et Daniel ainsi que la raison de sa disparition. Si la hackeuse n'était pas trop réticente à lui exposer la première, la seconde était plus délicate. Daniel O'Neil était un mutant. Tout comme elle, il avait passé sa vie à se cacher aux yeux des autres, des gens normaux, afin d'éviter de disparaitre. De toute évidence, cela n'avait pas très bien fonctionné.

Daniel était un ami d'enfance de Cathleen. Ce dernier avait emménagé non loin de chez la jeune femme quand elle habitait encore au Texas avec ses parents. Ils étaient tous deux solitaires et ne s'étaient pas parlé au début. Tout avait commencé lorsque Cathe, rentrée accidentellement dans l'esprit de Daniel, y découvrit sa nature de métamorphe. A partir de là, tout était allé très vite. Cathleen lui avait fait part de ses dons, du fait qu'ils pouvaient se soutenir, en parler, s'entrainer ensemble. Daniel en fut ravi. Apparemment lui non plus n'avait jamais rencontré un autre mutant auparavant. Ils devinrent rapidement inséparables. Ils étaient comme frère et sœur, pour le plus grand malheur d'Ethan Wells, le grand frère de Cathleen, qui jalousait un peu cette relation privilégiée qu'entretenaient les jeunes gens. Ils passaient leur vie ensemble. Il était extrêmement rare d'en croiser un sans l'autre en dehors de l'école. Cette amitié dura longtemps. Même s'ils s'étaient engagés sur des chemins différents, leur relation ne changeait pas. En effet, Daniel étant ce que l'on pouvait appeler un génie scientifique, ses études l'avaient rapidement mené à s'éloigner de Cathe. Mais ils étaient néanmoins restés proches. Après tout, ils étaient amis, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire.

Daniel était extrêmement doué dans son domaine et avait rapidement obtenu une bourse d'étude pour ses recherches en génétique. Officiellement, les mutants n'existaient pas. Officiellement, il ne faisait donc que de "simples" recherches sur le génome humain. Cathleen n'avait jamais trop bien compris en quoi consistaient ces recherches là. En revanche, celles officieuses, ayant pour but d'identifier, d'isoler le gène mutant, étaient à peu près compréhensibles pour elle. Il faisait cela en dehors de ses heures de travail ou lorsqu'il était seul. Il pouvait ainsi disposer de tout le matériel dernier-cri pour ses recherches sans avoir aucun compte à rendre à personne et sans attirer l'attention. Cathe était venue une fois ou deux à son labo alors qu'elle était encore au lycée. Elle avait été impressionnée par les moyens mis à sa disposition. Par ailleurs, c'est à peu près à cette époque-là que Cathleen avait commencé à découvrir l'existence des laboratoires faisant des expériences sur les mutants. Elle avait mis le jeune homme en garde à ce sujet et il avait été aussi outré qu'elle en voyant les vidéos, ce qui les avaient d'ailleurs amenés à détruire quelques labos ensemble.

Quand Cathe eut fini le lycée, elle trouva une université et une maison non loin de là où travaillait Daniel, à Fresno. En plus, cela lui permettait -et c'était un avantage non négligeable- de faire quelques détours par Vegas de temps à autres. Pendant trois ans, ces jeunes gens continuèrent de vivre 'tranquillement'. Leur tranquillité était en réalité toute relative, car si leur vie publique, celle de chercheur et d'étudiante, était presque normale, leur autre facette, celle du mutant avide de vengeance et de justice, l'était moins. Néanmoins, grâce à leurs talents, ils ne s'étaient jamais fait prendre et personne ne les soupçonnaient. La troisième année fut plus tumultueuse. Les mesures anti-intrusions de ce genre de laboratoire s'étaient renforcées avec le temps et il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'agir à leur encontre. Ils avaient donc du calmer leur activité de ce coté là, ce qui permit à Daniel de se reconcentrer pleinement sur ses recherches qui allaient sans aucun doute aboutir prochainement, il en était intimement convaincu.

Un soir, Cathleen était passée à l'improviste chez son ami. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et ce dernier ne répondait plus ni aux mails ni aux sms. Cathe n'était pas vraiment inquiète, car, quand Daniel était plongé dans son travail, il était comparable au mode Athéna. La jeune femme avait donc décidée de débarquer chez lui, une pizza à la main, histoire de faire lever le nez de Daniel de son boulot. Arrivée devant son immeuble, le concierge l'avait arrêtée, l'air un peu surpris, en lui signalant que Daniel n'habitait plus ici. Au début, Cathleen ne le crut pas et alla donc vérifier. Elle trouva son appartement vide. Cathe en fut étonnée et inquiète. Son ami ne serait pas parti sans l'en informer. Elle fit également un tour à son boulot, où on lui annonça que le professeur O'Neil ne travaillait plus ici non plus. A partir de ce moment là, Cathleen s'était réellement inquiétée. Elle avait cherché partout des indices pouvant la ramener à lui, mais rien. Rien dans les rapports de polices, rien dans les caméras, rien dans le téléphone de Daniel. Le vide total. Comme si ce dernier n'avait jamais existé. Suite à cela, la hackeuse était restée en mode Athéna pendant quatre mois dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose, mais en vain. Cathe avait recommencé à attaquer les organisations anti-mutants car elle était persuadée qu'elles avaient un rapport avec sa disparition, même si tout n'était que pure spéculation puisqu'elle n'avait trouvé aucun lien non plus de ce côté-là.

Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées et Cathleen avait commencé à perdre espoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un certain dieu du mensonge vienne raviver cette flamme. Quand ce dernier lui avait parlé du SHIELD, elle avait de suite songé à Daniel. Cela semblait une bonne piste, alors elle s'y accrochait désespérément, car, en fait, ce n'était pas seulement une "bonne" piste mais bien la "dernière" piste. Elle en avait exploré beaucoup d'autres et, si celle-ci s'avérait n'aboutir à rien et être un échec, elle ne voyait plus quoi faire d'autre.

L'Asgardien, s'impatientant, tira la jeune femme de ses pensées en se raclant la gorge. Cathe cligna des yeux, elle en avait presque oublié la présence du dieu dans son salon. Cathleen lâcha de nouveau un profond soupir avant d'aller chercher en cuisine deux verres et une bouteille de Whisky. Elle en avait besoin. Vraiment besoin. Elle amena le tout dans le salon et s'assit sur le même canapé que Loki. Ce dernier l'observa d'un air suspicieux :

**« C'est pas empoisonné si c'est ce que vous pensez. Boire un verre quand on raconte une histoire dont on n'a pas envie de parler, c'est un truc d'humain.**

MarmonnaCathe avant de remplir les deux verres. Elle en poussa un devant le dieu et prit l'autre pour le vider d'un trait avant de se resservir. Loki prit le verre mais ne dit rien, attendant que la jeune femme commence son récit.

**-Dany était un ami… un vieil ami… qui a, comme vous le savez, disparu. Il faisait des recherches susceptibles d'intéresser le SHIELD…**

**-Quel genre de recherches ?**

**-Sur le génome humain… Un moyen d'isoler un gène pour… reproduire des super soldats genre Captain America.**

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai mais ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus étant donné que Daniel essayait vraiment d'isoler un gène, celui des mutants, un gène qui, à des fins militaires, aurait très bien pu servir à cela. Cathleen préféra ne pas aborder le sujet mutant au risque de s'attirer les foudres du dieu. Si elle annonçait à Loki que Daniel était un mutant il ne mettrait pas longtemps à en déduire qu'elle-même en était un, et elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si cela arrivait. Le dieu du chaos parut satisfait de la réponse et lui fit signe de poursuivre. Cathe reprit quelques gorgées de Whisky avant de continuer. Elle lui raconta sa disparition soudaine, le désarroi dans lequel cela l'avait plongée, sa colère quand elle ne trouva rien sur lui, puis son désespoir. La jeune femme ignorait pourquoi elle lui racontait tout cela. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool, ou le fait qu'elle ait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, n'importe qui, car elle avait trop longtemps gardé cela pour elle.

**-Et il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il aurait tout simplement pu vous abandonner ?**

Lâcha le dieu visiblement ennuyé par le reste de la conversation. Cathe fronça les sourcils. Elle n'apprécia pas du tout la remarque du brun.

**-Dany n'est pas ce genre de personne.**

**-C'est toujours ce que l'on croit avant d'être trahi… **

Cathleen haussa les sourcils. Habituellement, le dieu était plutôt inexpressif, sauf quand il prenait un air menaçant ou amusé. Mais là, c'était plutôt de la tristesse, de l'amertume, qu'elle lut dans son regard, qu'elle décela dans le timbre de sa voix.

**-Que vous est-il arrivé pour que vous puissiez penser ça ?**

Loki se braqua immédiatement. Il avait horreur de parler de son passé et détestait encore plus faire du sentimentalisme devant une humaine.

** -Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ?**

**-Pourquoi vous ai-je raconté mon histoire ?**

**-Parce que je vous l'ai ordonné. **Répondit simplement le dieu.

**-Ce n'est pas une bonne raison. **Répliqua effrontément la jeune femme.

**-Vraiment ? **

Le dieu attrapa la gorge de Cathe et la fit s'allonger sur le canapé. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, un genou entre ses jambes, l'autre main à côté de son visage pour garder son équilibre. Il prit un air menaçant avant d'aller susurrer ces mots à quelques centimètres de son visage. Cathleen était demeurée incroyablement calme, sans doute grâce à la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré.

**-Il me suffirait de resserrer lentement mes doigts comme cela pour vous tuer. Est-ce une suffisamment bonne raison pour vous maintenant ?**

La hackeuse grimaça un peu en sentant la main du dieu resserrer sa prise mais tint bon.

**-Vous n'en ferez rien… **continua Cathe impassible.

**-Hmm… Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ? **Ragea Loki.

**-Vous n'êtes pas ce genre de personne… **Cathleen avait quelque peu hésité avantde dire cela. Elle doutait fortement qu'il y ait une bonne réponse à sa question. Dans tous les cas, le dieu allait exploser et ça n'allait pas être beau à voir.

**-Et comment une misérable petite humaine pourrait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer quel genre de personne je suis ?! **Cracha le dieu. **J'ignore si c'est ce breuvage qui vous rend aussi téméraire ou votre stupidité mais rien ne m'oblige à vous garder en vie alors je vous conseille de tenir votre langue ! **

Cathe serra les dents. Pendant sa tirade le dieu s'était mis, probablement sans s'en rendre compte, à l'étrangler encore un peu plus. Mais il n'avait pas tort sur un point : Cathleen ne lui aurait certainement pas tenu tête de la sorte sans un taux d'alcoolémie aussi élevé.

**-Inutile de devenir agressif à chaque fois que l'on parle de vous. **Ajouta-t-elle péniblement.

**-N'avez vous point écouté ?**

**-Vous ne me tuerez pas…**

Cathe, au vu de la situation, était anormalement calme. Assurément en partie grâce à l'alcool mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose émanant de Loki. La hackeuse pouvait très clairement voir la rage de ce dernier dans son regard, mais ça n'était pas seulement ça. Dans ses yeux… tout au fond, caché dans un coin sombre. Ce n'était pas de la colère, de la jalousie ou de la folie. Non. C'était… une lueur. Faible, vacillante. C'est cette petite étincelle dans le fond de ses yeux qui laissait penser à la jeune femme que le dieu n'aspirait pas qu'au chaos ou alors qu'il y était contraint malgré lui…

**-Parce que je ne suis pas ce genre de personne ? Vous êtes bien naïve… »**

Loki continua de resserrer ses longs doigts fins autour de la gorge de la jeune femme. Il attendit ainsi quelques secondes puis pesta avant de se lever promptement pour finalement disparaître à l'étage. Cathleen resta allongée en fixant le plafond un long moment, songeant à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment en état de réfléchir, contrecoup de la fatigue et de l'alcool. Un peu aussi du fait qu'elle avait failli mourir étranglée. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait eu raison sur un point : le dieu n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il le prétendait. Sur cette pensée Cathe s'endormit profondément.

* * *

Cathe fut réveillé le lendemain en sursaut par des bruits d'explosion. Malgré son mal de crâne, elle s'éjecta du canapé, alerte et un peu paniquée. Cathleen regarda tout autour d'elle mais rien. La cuisine n'était pas en feu, le salon pas criblé de balles, les fenêtres n'étaient pas explosées. Il y avait seulement un dieu malin sur son divan qui regardait un film d'action… un putain de film d'action qu'il avait probablement mis uniquement dans ce but puisque, maintenant que la jeune femme était réveillée, il changeait de chaine. Et ce petit sourire satisfait sur le visage de Loki indiquait également qu'il avait apprécié l'effet de sa petite farce. La hackeuse lui lança un regard noir puis se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se faire un café. Elle fouilla plusieurs placards avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'en avait plus et qu'elle n'en n'aurait plus tant que le dieu serait chez elle. La jeune femme jura, comment était-il possible de se réveiller correctement sans café ? Elle remarqua aussi que les courses, hormis les vêtements de Loki, n'étaient toujours pas rangées. Elle soupira et commença à ranger en espérant que certains produits n'avaient pas souffert en restant dans la cuisine toute la nuit. Cathleen était encore mal réveillée mais il lui semblait sentir une odeur d'alcool. Elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas s'être renversée du whisky dessus ou sur le sol. De plus l'odeur paraissait venir de la cuisine elle même et non du salon. Cathe ouvrit le placard où se situaient les boissons alcoolisées pour vérifier que les bouteilles étaient bien fermées mais en n'en trouva aucune. Cathleen fronça les sourcils puis jeta un regard suspicieux vers le canapé. Loki était toujours sur le canapé entrain de regarder les infos. La jeune femme se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle lui avait dit hier. Elle avait dit des choses justes, et le dieu n'avait pas semblé les apprécier, mais alors vraiment pas du tout étant donné le réveil auquel elle avait eu droit et l'air renfermé du dieu du chaos. La disparition de ses bouteilles était probablement une nouvelle vengeance de Loki. En continuant de ranger ses courses elle les découvrit. Vides… toutes… Whisky, vodka, rhum… Tout y était passé. ABSOLUMENT TOUT. Cathleen lâcha un long et profond soupir d'agacement. Encore une boisson à laquelle elle ne pourrait plus toucher tant qu'un certain dieu du chaos, qui avait visiblement décidé de l'emmerder, squatterait chez elle.

La jeune femme avait rangé les courses alimentaires. Il restait quelques produits à mettre dans la salle de bain mais elle les monterait plus tard. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans son bureau pour continuer ses recherches informatiques qui étaient restés jusque là infructueuses. Mais la hackeuse n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et avait changé de stratégie. Les dossiers sur les projets en cours ou anciens semblaient être extrêmement sécurisés mais il y avait des fuites en ce qui concernait la localisation des agents. En triangulant la position des agents du SHIELD connus et les disparitions de mutants, Cathleen aurait de quoi juger si les infos de Loki étaient fiables et si cela valait le coup d'aller plus loin. Si c'était le cas, une approche plus… directe devrait lui permettre d'obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Le plus dur fut de trouver un nombre suffisant d'agents du SHIELD pour que l'information obtenue puisse être considérée comme fiable. Ensuite tout alla très vite. La présence de ces agents fut confirmée dans les villes les jours de disparition de mutants. L'échantillon test n'était pas assez élevé pour corroborer les dires de Loki, mais cela n'excluait pas la possibilité que l'organisation secrète soit impliquée dans l'enlèvement de Dany.

Cathe sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de pistes solides sur cette affaire. Maintenant, il lui fallait un plan pour vérifier les dossiers du SHIELD. Pour ça il faudrait infiltrer un de leurs bâtiments. Mais une base opérationnelle avancée paraissait trop compliquée à investir pour le moment. Non, il fallait quelque chose de plus petit, moins sécurisé et avec un accès aux serveurs du SHIELD. Quelque chose comme une base opérationnelle mobile aéroportée. Pas l'héliporteur, un gros avion. Membre d'équipage réduit et accès aux serveurs. Cela semblait une bonne idée, le tout était de trouver l'une de ces bases et un moyen d'y entrer sans rameuter les Avengers. Si la première étape ne semblait pas être compliquée puisque Captain America et un autre agent du SHIELD étaient dans l'Arizona pour chercher les personnes qui avaient traversé le portail et qu'ils n'avaient certainement pas fait tout ce chemin en bus ou en voiture, le deuxième souci qui s'opposait à elle était plus difficile à résoudre. Pour ça, elle aurait besoin d'informations, de préparation, de matériels et d'argent pour acheter tout le nécessaire. Et l'argent, elle ne pouvait l'avoir qu'à un seul endroit sur cette planète : Vegas. Elle allait devoir ressortir son costume d'Helena Crawford et emmener Loki là-bas… C'était aussi une phase délicate, car si la jeune femme pouvait pirater les quelques caméras de Fresno, celles de Vegas, beaucoup plus nombreuses, serait sans aucun doute plus difficile. Non seulement il devrait se déguiser, ce qu'il n'allait sûrement pas approuver, mais, en plus, elle allait devoir faire des papiers pour le dieu. Cathe devrait aussi lui demander son aide et l'interroger sur ses capacités… Un tas de choses que l'Asgardien ne serait pas prêt à lui donner. Elle allait devoir la jouer fine. Manipuler le dieu de la manipulation. Un challenge intéressant.

Cathleen avait bien compris que Loki lui en voulait et qu'il était donc inutile de lui demander quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Tant que le dieu ne serait pas dans de meilleures dispositions, elle aurait beau tenter n'importe quoi, cela ne servirait à rien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre trop longtemps non plus au risque que l'avion du SHIELD parte sans qu'elle n'ait pu récupérer les informations qu'elle souhaitait. Les préparatifs devaient donc se dérouler dans un laps de temps de maximum trois semaines. Elle se laissait une semaine pour faire ses recherches informatiques en ce qui concernait les plans de l'avion, l'équipage, etc., ainsi que pour peaufiner son plan et mettre le dieu du chaos dans de bonnes dispositions. Ensuite, une autre semaine pour se refaire à Vegas et acheter le matériel nécessaire à l'opération. Il lui restait ensuite une semaine de sécurité s'il y avait des complications. Ce plan semblait correct. Et, paradoxalement, ce qui paraissait le plus difficile n'était pas d'infiltrer le SHIELD mais bien de convaincre Loki de participer.

Cathe continuait de pianoter sur son PC tout en songeant à un moyen plus ou moins subtil pour se mettre le dieu dans la poche, tout en évitant que ce dernier ne puisse s'amuser à ses dépends. Les fondants aux chocolats étaient donc exclus pour le moment. Par contre il y avait d'autres choses pouvant améliorer le quotidien du dieu. Loki ne faisait que peu de choses hormis regarder les informations et méditer. Pour la méditation à part faire le moins de bruit possible elle ne pouvait rien faire. Cathleen voyait mal le dieu la remercier pour avoir encenser la pièce. En revanche, pour les infos… elle pouvait apprendre à Loki à se servir d'un ordinateur. Ça l'occuperait un peu, et, avec un peu de chance, il se montrerait un chouïa reconnaissant. Bien qu'elle n'aimât pas lui faire de compliments, le dieu était intelligent, c'était indéniable. Il apprendrait sûrement vite. La jeune femme commença donc à rédiger un manuel pratique sur l'informatique. Puis elle se dit qu'elle pouvait étendre le livre à la technologie en général et au mode de vie des terriens. Pas la machine à laver ou le sèche-linge. Elle savait très bien que son altesse ne daignerait pas s'abaisser à bouger ses royales fesses pour ces tâches ingrates. Non, des choses plus utiles comme les voitures, les transports en communs, comment ne pas se montrer condescendant et se faire identifier comme un dieu psychopathe en deux secondes. Des choses utiles pour la vie de tous les jours. Elle y casa également quelques éléments sur les casinos et les jeux qui s'y trouvaient histoire de faciliter la suite de la mission.

Cela lui prit environs trois jours pour finaliser ce livre. Les explications n'étaient pas super détaillées, hormis celles qui concernaient l'utilisation d'un ordinateur. Si Loki souhaitait en savoir plus il n'aurait qu'à chercher sur wikipédia, comme tout le monde. Durant ce laps de temps, elle avait essayé de se faire oublier, tout en préparant les repas du dieu. Effectivement bien que ce dernier soit une divinité il lui avait faire comprendre en lui prenant des mains un plat qu'elle s'était cuisinée qu'il devait quand même se nourrir de temps en temps. Moins qu'un humain certes mais un peu quand même. Il ne restait plus qu'à lui donner l'exemplaire du livre sans que cela soit écrit en gros sur un panneau luminescent « hey j'ai un service à te demander ». Elle réfléchit à cela pendant l'impression du bouquin mais ne trouva aucun cas de figure où elle ne semblait pas attendre quelque chose de lui. Elle décida simplement de lui déposer sur la table basse du salon. L'Asgardien la regarda d'un air suspicieux :

**« Qu'est-ce que cela ?**

**-Un livre.** Répondit simplement Cathleen.

**-Mais encore ?**

**-Ca vous permettra de mieux vous adapter à la vie sur Terre.**

**-Qui a dit que je souhaitais m'adapter ?**

**-A vous de voir si vous voulez vous faire griller en deux secondes par les agents du SHIELD parce que vous avez un comportement suspect. **

Le dieu soupira, Cathe n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Puis il prit le livre en main. Il haussa les sourcils avant de reposer ses yeux sur la jeune femme en pointant la première de couverture.

**-«La vie sur Midgard pour les nuls », référence culturelle que vous comprendrez si vous lisez le bouquin. Sur ce bonne lecture. »**

Loki n'ajouta rien à cela. Il était un peu agacé par l'insolence de Cathleen mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il aurait tout le loisir de se venger plus tard. Il commença à feuilleter le livre qu'elle lui avait amené, non pas parce qu'il s'y intéressait, non, le dieu ne pouvait admettre qu'il s'intéressait à une production humaine quelconque, c'est juste qu'il commençait à se lasser de ses séances de méditation et de la télévision avec des programmes plus affligeants les uns que les autres. Il s'arrêta sur les pages concernant l'utilisation des ordinateurs. Etant donné les multiples possibilités qu'ils offraient, il décida de commencer par là. De plus, cela lui permettrait peut-être de comprendre enfin ce que faisait la jeune femme sur son PC et ainsi de mieux la surveiller. Il essayait de prendre un air détaché quand Cathleen passait dans le salon pour montrer qu'il ne portait pas grand intérêt aux humains, mais Cathe n'était pas dupe. Elle avait bien vu que Loki s'intéressait à la technologie midgardienne, même si c'était probablement plus pour son côté pratique puisqu'il ne pouvait toujours pas faire appel à la magie que par curiosité envers l'humanité.

Le reste de la semaine fut relativement calme. Loki semblait avoir fait des progrès significatifs en informatique puisqu'il ne lâchait plus le portable de Cathleen. Il l'avait même sommé de l'accompagner dans la forêt derrière chez elle car il avait vu sur internet que certaines plantes dont il avait besoin pour ses potions y poussaient. Un net progrès du point de vu technologique. Pour ce qui est du dieu mégalo à tendance dominatrice, ça n'était pas encore ça. Mais Cathe laissa couler, après tout, il fallait bien ça pour qu'il accepte de l'aider. Loki était un peu déçu que la jeune femme ne réponde plus à ses petites piques mais appréciait le fait de la mener à la baguette. Le samedi suivant Cathleen s'était décidée à lui faire part de son projet. Le dieu du chaos semblait calme, pas spécialement énervé et n'avait aucun sourire sur son visage signifiant qu'il allait se venger dans un avenir proche. Le moment semblait donc opportun pour aborder ce sujet. Cathleen prépara le repas comme à son habitude, rien de très élaboré, elle n'était pas un cordon bleu, mais cette fois, au lieu de simplement déposer son assiette devant le brun, elle s'installa également sur le canapé à côté de lui. Ils mangèrent en silence. La jeune femme ignorait comment entamer la conversation sans que l'Asgardien ne se braque. Il fallait qu'il lui révèle ses capacités. C'était une nécessité, mais le dieu n'allait certainement pas l'aider à percer ses secrets. Et puis, il y avait cette histoire de déguisement aussi… un point très délicat à aborder.

Cathe attendit donc l'arrivée du dessert pour parler. Des fondants au chocolat qui eurent le mérite de faire sourire Loki. Elle avait longuement hésité à réitérer l'expérience, mais puisque le dieu avait spontanément remis des tablettes dans son caddie c'était surement une manière indirecte d'en redemander, ou alors de se moquer d'elle, mais ça elle ne le saurait qu'après coup:

**« Serait-ce un message subliminal ?**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Et bien… dans l'une de vos émissions féminines particulièrement désolante, j'ai pu entendre que le chocolat avait des vertus aphrodisiaques alors je me demandais si…**

Lâcha le dieu avec un regard plus que suggestif. Cathleen vira au rouge en moins d'une fraction de seconde et détourna les yeux. Loki avait encore une fois décidé de se jouer d'elle. La hackeuse avait juste fait cela pour mettre l'Asgardien dans de bonnes dispositions, ce qui était visiblement le cas, bien que ce soit à ses dépends. Elle savait que Loki était le dieu du mensonge, de la malice, du chaos, mais Cathe se disait de plus en plus qu'il faudrait ajouter luxure et perversion à son cv. Elle se promit intérieurement de ne plus jamais préparer quoi que ce soit à base de chocolat ou avec un ingrédient considéré comme aphrodisiaque. C'était trop embarrassant. Le seul mérite que cela avait eut était d'amuser Loki. Cathleen ignorait encore quel dieu elle préférait entre celui passablement agacé et celui joueur invétéré. La jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées par un contact froid sur le coin de ses lèvres. Elle sursauta vivement et voulut s'écarter mais l'autre main du dieu avait déjà attrapé sa nuque pour la maintenir en place. Loki eut un léger rictus et continua de passer ses longs doigts fins sur la commissure des lèvres de la hackeuse avant de retirer rapidement sa main pour lécher sensuellement la dernière phalange de son index. Cathleen crut défaillir.

**-Vous aviez du chocolat sur le visage,** dit simplement le dieu dans un sourire.

**-C'est cela oui… Et vous vous êtes senti obligé de me l'enlever de cette manière ?** rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton réprobateur.

**-J'aurais pu vous l'enlever avec une autre méthode, en effet… Mais si vous êtes déçue, je peux remédier à la situation. **Continua-t-il avec un sourire tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres,ne laissant ainsi planer aucun doute sur la manière dont il aurait enlevé le chocolat. Cathe déglutie.

**- Vous pourriez pas être un peu sérieux de temps en temps ? **Loki se redressa, croisa les jambes et regarda Cathe droit dans les yeux.

**-Soit, Mlle Wells. Soyons sérieux. Pour quelles raisons avez-vous passé votre semaine à tenter de me mettre de bonne humeur ?** demanda innocemment le dieu. Cathleen tel un poisson rouge ouvrit puis referma la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Loki étouffa un rire avant de continuer. **Vous ne vous croyez pas subtile quand même ? Il va falloir faire beaucoup mieux si vous espérez pouvoir manipuler un jour le dieu de la manipulation.**

Cathe fit la moue. Mais elle savait qu'au fond, l'Asgardien n'avait pas tort, même si elle ne le lui dirait probablement jamais.

**-Si vous saviez depuis le début, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir interrogé plus tôt ?** Soupira Cathleen.

**-Et freiner vos élans de générosité ? Bien mal m'en aurait pris. **Expliqua le dieu du mensonge tout sourire. Cathe pesta. Elle s'était encore fait avoir.

**- Bref, venons-en au fait. Je dois tout d'abord me rendre à Vegas car vous avez vidé mes comptes avec vos fringues Armani, **mentit Cathleen. **Ensuite à quelques heures de là se trouve un avion du SHIELD, celui qui a déposé Captain America et l'agent Barton. En l'infiltrant, on trouvera sûrement des infos sur les Asgardiens qui ont traversé le portail. **Cathe espérait qu'en développant l'intérêt que Loki aurait à l'aider, il serait plus enclin à ne pas lui demander de services, en compensation.

**-J'ai dit qu'il était inutile d'essayer de me manipuler Mlle Wells. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas douée à ce petit jeu. **Lâcha l'Asgardien d'un ton sec. Il avait horreur qu'on le prenne pour un idiot. Cathleen resta silencieuse un moment avant de continuer.

**-J'ai découvert certaines informations allant dans votre sens mais pour le confirmer je dois avoir accès au réseau du SHIELD.**

**-Et je suppose que cela vous sera possible dans cet avion ?**

**-Exact…**

**-Et vous ne pouvez pas faire cela sans mon aide. **Ca n'était pas une question. Le dieu du chaos avait été suffisamment intelligent, ou Cathe suffisamment peu habile, pour découvrir le véritable but de cette semaine. Loki sourit malicieusement une nouvelle fois. **Cela risque de vous couter cher…** Cathleen ne se laissa pas démonter

**-Pas tant que ça je pense. **Annonça la jeune femme sure d'elle.

**-Vraiment ? **S'étonna le dieu devant l'assurance de la hackeuse. Cathe s'accorda un instant pour réfléchir aux propos qu'elle allait employer. Elle savait que ce sujet était extrêmement sensible et, si elle ne voulait pas braquer le dieu, elle devait faire très attention.

**-Vous êtes un stratège. En tant que tel, vous avez besoin d'informations sur vos ennemis… Surtout depuis que vous n'êtes plus en pleine possession de vos moyens.** Le regard de Loki s'assombrit. Il allait répliquer quelque chose mais Cathleen le coupa. **Depuis le temps que vous êtes ici, vous auriez du récupérer la totalité de vos pouvoirs. Or ce n'est pas le cas. J'en déduis qu'ils ont été partiellement scellés. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir pourquoi ni comment, et vous ne me le direz probablement jamais, mais j'ai besoin de connaitre vos capacités pour élaborer ce plan.**

**-Si vous pensiez que cela passerait mieux en me flattant vous vous trompiez.**

**- J'énonce des faits c'est tout.**

**- Je vous aiderais pour le SHIELD… Mais il est inutile de compter sur mes pouvoirs. **Lâcha froidement Loki.

**-Je vois… Mais votre force physique est suffisante pour affronter des humains ? **Le dieu lui lança un regard noir, comme si la hackeuse lui avait lancé la pire insulte au monde. **Je suppose que oui…** Ajouta doucement la jeune femme. **Ah et euh… comment dire… Il y a autre chose… **continua Cathleen, hésitante.

**-Je suis tout ouïe. **Loki savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite vu comment l'humaine lui parlait. Cathe déposa une boite devant le dieu. Ce dernier la saisi et l'examina avant de reposer son regard sur Cathleen. **Qu'est-ce que cela ? **demanda l'Asgardien en fronçant les sourcils.

**-De la teinture… Il y aura trop de caméra à Vegas pour toutes les éviter, alors il serait préférable de vous déguiser. Il faudrait que vous mettiez des lentilles, vous couper les cheveux et les teindre en une autre couleur…blond par exemple… **Le dieu grimaça et la fusilla du regard.

**-Il est hors de question que l'on touche à mes cheveux ! **s'exclama le brun énervé par la proposition.

**-Mais sinon, avec la reconnaisse faciale, vous allez nous griller en moins de deux. Et puis les cheveux, ça repousse ! **Tenta de justifier vainement la jeune femme qui s'était douté de la réaction du dieu. Loki tiqua et décida de prendre un nouvel angle d'attaque en annonçant d'une voix mielleuse à l'oreille de Cathleen.

**-Mlle Wells, êtes-vous entrain d'essayer de m'obliger à faire quelque chose que je n'ai pas envie de faire ? **Cathe déglutie. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois où elle avait forcé l'Asgardien à faire quelque chose et cela n'avait pas tourné en sa faveur. Mais la ce n'était pas une question de gouter un dessert ou pas mais de survie. Nul doute que si Loki débarquait à Vegas comme cela, le SHIELD rappliquerait en moins de deux et ils se feraient arrêter.

**-Il est capital que votre identité reste secrète. **Le dieu ne sembla pas apprécier la réponse puisqu'il entama son petit manège devenu presque habituel. Il commença par jouer avec quelques mèches de cheveux de la hackeuse. **Et puis c'est temporaire. **Le souffle glacé de Loki sur sa nuque la fit frissonner**. Vous ne serez pas le seul à être déguisé. **L'autre main de l'Asgardien commença à dessiner librement des cercles sur sa cuisse puisque les mains de Cathleen étaient occupées à repousser le torse du brun. **Vous préférez franchement vos cheveux à votre liberté ?** La jeune femme se retrouva pratiquement allongée sur le canapé quand elle capitula. **Ok c'est bon je vais me débrouiller autrement mais arrêtez ça tout de suite ! **Pesta la hackeuse. Le dieu, amusé, libéra Cathe dans un sourire.

**-C'est si facile… » **Loki appréciait cette manière façon de manipuler à son aise la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas désagréable et cela lui évitait d'avoir à la menacer ouvertement ou à la brutaliser. Ce qui aurait eut des effets lui lança un regard noir et marmonna quelques insultes dans sa barbe avant d'aller préparer les affaires nécessaires à leur départ. Elle en avait marre que le dieu se joue d'elle de cette manière. Mais elle savait aussi que cette technique ne serait bientôt plus efficace et que l'Asgardien devrait trouver un autre moyen de persuasion. Après tout, c'est avec Helena qu'il devrait traiter bientôt.

* * *

**Note: **Voilà voilà encore un chapitre de terminé. Désolée pour le retard!

Décidément la scène du shopping\cabine d'essayage a fait l'unanimité ! Merci pour vos reviews!

Lunaelle : Merci, j'espère les avoirs réussi.

Anonymes : C'est effectivement la scène où l'on voit Loki en costume qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette scène. Et bien évidemment, Loki et notre chère Cathleen ne vont pas en rester là, ce serait une grande frustration pour nos petits cœurs de fangirls ^^.

NitaMentalia : Merci merci! Ah ça! Cathe est une dure à cuir et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant!

Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines! Ce sera votre cadeau sous le sapin!


	6. Chapter 6 : Casino Royal

Chapitre 6 : Casino Royal

Cathleen avait préparé les affaires nécessaires à leur départ, notamment celle de Loki puisque le prince ne semblait pas se sentir concerné par la situation. Et comme elle ne voulait pas renouveler sa garde robe une nouvelle fois elle était bien obligée de s'occuper de ses vêtements. Après rangé toutes les affaires elle passa quelques coups de fils. L'Asgardien écouta vaguement la conversation. Il était toujours méfiant vis-à-vis de la jeune femme mais moins qu'au début. Il lui simplement le fait de ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant. Cathe haussa les épaules et lui annonça qu'il était temps de partir. Les deux équipiers se mirent donc en route silencieusement. La hackeuse en voulait toujours au dieu pour l'utilisation de méthodes peu conventionnelles pour avoir ce qu'il souhaitait. Quand à Loki, il n'était tout simplement pas très bavard et appréciait le silence qui lui était offert. Il était tout de même sur ses gardes. Enfin, plus que de coutume. C'était probablement dû au fait qu'il allait en terre inconnue.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de silence pesant Cathleen se décida à allumer la radio sur une chaine musicale. Le dieu regarda étrangement l'autoradio avant de froncer les sourcils puis changer de station car « ce son barbare était un véritable supplice » pour ses divines oreilles. La jeune femme soupira mais ne dit rien. Les informations étaient toujours mieux que le silence. Cathe se demanda un instant qu'elle genre de musique le dieu pouvait apprécier. Elle n'osa pas l'interroger à se sujet alors elle se mit à imaginer différents cas de figure pendant l'heure suivante. Elle songea à AC/DC, Black Sabbat en passant par les Stones, des musiques de variété mais rien ne semblait lui correspondre. Elle continua sur des choses plus improbables comme l'idée de faire écouter pendant des heures les nyan cats à Loki pour se venger mais il était fort à parier que le dieu exploserait la radio dès les premières notes. Pour finir elle s'imagina le dieu du chaos en train de chanter une chanson à tue-tête : Barbie Girl d'Aqua. Cathleen ne put retenir un petit rire. L'Asgardien fronça les sourcils. Cathe esquiva sa future question, qui risquait d'être fort gênante, en disant que c'était « un truc d'humain ». Le dieu ne sembla pas plus intéressé que cela et se reconcentra sur la route.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois heures de route que le dieu ouvrit la bouche, pour un reproche, comme de juste. Il prit un air menaçant et se tourna vers la hackeuse. Sa voix était dure, sèche. Rien à voir avec le ton mielleux de tout à l'heure :

**« Ce n'est pas le chemin pour Vegas.** Cathe fut surprise par cette constatation.

**-Parce que vous connaissez la route ?**

**-J'ai regardé quelques cartes avant de partir, pour éviter des situations comme celles-ci…** La jeune femme soupira. Loki ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. C'était normal certes mais Cathe fut tout de même un peu vexée.

**-Je dois récupérer des affaires et vos papiers à L-A. L'Asgardien parut se détendre quelque peu. Cathleen continua donc. Pour entrer dans un casino il faut obligatoirement des papiers d'identité. De plus quand je me rends à Vegas ce n'est pas sous le nom de Cathleen Wells mais Helena Crawford. Mes faux-papiers, vêtements, voiture etc tout est là-bas pour éviter que qui que ce soit ne trouve un lien entre mes deux personnages. **Le dieu fut étonné par toutes les précautions qu'avait prises la jeune femme. Cette humaine cachait bien son jeu sous un air fragile et innocent.

**-Vous êtes prudente.**

**-C'est vous qui me dîtes cela ? » **Rétorqua Cathe en souriant. Loki était visiblement redevenu normal suite à sa dernière réplique.

Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard dans Los Angeles. Des rues bondées, de la circulation, des tonnes d'humains. Tout ce que nos deux protagonistes adoraient. Le fait que Loki n'aimait pas les humains n'était pas nouveau. En ce qui concerne Cathleen, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la race humaine mais plutôt qu'elle soit obligée de garder un contrôle constant de ses pouvoirs en leur présence et aussi parce que s'ils connaissaient sa vrai nature elle ne donnait pas chère de sa peau. Cathe et l'Asgardien firent un rapide arrêt pour récupérer des papiers dans la boite postale d'Helena. Elle contenait notamment les papiers d'identité de Loki et un peu de courrier. Mlle Crawford n'avait pas d'adresse et la hackeuse ne voulait pas que l'on puisse remonter jusqu'à elle. Alors elle avait eut cette idée pour qu'il y ait un intermédiaire, une barrière entre ses deux personnages. Ce petit bain de foule rappela à la jeune femme ô combien elle appréciait la compagnie du dieu. Pas parce qu'il était un partenaire d'un naturel sympathique ou qu'il était diablement sexy mais parce qu'elle ne l'entendait jamais penser et qu'elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Ce qui, d'une certaine manière, était fort plaisant.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans une sombre ruelle de Los Angeles. Cathleen enclencha son brouilleur de caméra puis se gara devant le garage qui l'intéressait. Dans cette rue il n'y avait qu'une série de hangar à louer. Il était rare d'y croiser quelqu'un. Cathe ouvrit le numéro trente-deux et rentra son 4x4. La jeune femme referma ensuite la porte derrière elle. La pièce était relativement grande, de quoi contenir deux voitures : le 4x4 de Mlle Wells et la Lamborghini Aventador de Miss Crawford. Le dieu du chaos haussa un sourcil à la vue de l'engin. Il est vrai que cette voiture correspondait plus aux gouts de luxe du prince qui ne voudra probablement plus jamais remonter dans son « taudis ». Ils sortirent tout deux du véhicule. Cathleen se chargea de transférer les bagages sous le regard inquisiteur de Loki. La hackeuse pris son temps. Elle essayait de réfléchir à la manière de convaincre le dieu de mettre une perruque et des lentilles. Il n'allait certes, pas apprécier mais c'était la seule façon d'éviter que le SHIELD tout entier leur tombe dessus.

Une fois les valises chargées, la jeune femme se dirigea vers une commode sur laquelle était posé un miroir situé au fond du garage à coté de la Lamborghini. Cathe choisit de s'occuper d'abord de son propre déguisement pour lui laisser encore quelques instants pour se préparer à affronter Loki. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs rapproché d'elle, surement pour voir se que contenait le meuble, et s'était adossé contre la voiture. Il avait vraiment du mal avec le concept de confiance. Cathleen se retourna vers lui :

**« Je dois me changer alors si vous pouviez regarder ailleurs… »**

Le dieu soupira mais ne dit rien. Il ne bougea pas non plus. L'Asgardien ferma simplement les yeux. La hackeuse n'était pas franchement à l'aise avec l'option choisie par Loki mais elle ferait avec. Et le miroir devant elle lui permettrait de vérifier que ce dernier n'était pas entrain de se rincer l'œil. Cathe ouvrit la commode et pris une des robes qu'elle avait acheté récemment. Pour jouer parfaitement le rôle d'Helena elle arrivait toujours au casino avec de nouveaux vêtements. Cela l'aidait à rentrer dans la peau du personnage. Le vêtement était mi-long, noir. Cathleen se déshabilla tout en vérifiant que le dieu avait toujours les yeux clos. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour observer plus attentivement les traits du brun. Elle n'en avait pas souvent l'occasion car ses yeux bleu la mettaient rapidement mal alaise. Loki avait beau être agaçant il n'empêche qu'il était incroyablement sexy dans son costume Amani. Ici, l'expression « beau comme un dieu » prenait tout son sens. Elle enfila ensuite la robe, dos nu qui n'était maintenu que par une attaque au niveau du cou. La robe possédait également un incroyable décolleté laissant largement entrevoir la poitrine de la jeune femme. Ce genre de vêtement était un choix stratégique pour ses futures parties de poker. Effectivement la hackeuse avait remarqué qu'en portant ce genre de robes les hommes avaient plus tendance à être concentré sur son décolleté que sur son visage, ce qui, pour le jeu auquel elle jouait, était un avantage non négligeable. Car si elle arrivait à lire dans leur pensés, eux, n'avaient pas besoin d'être télépathe pour voir le jeu de leur adversaire. Helena était bonne menteuse mais parfois cela ne suffisait pas.

Cathe continua de peaufiner son déguisement. Elle passa par le maquillage, les lentilles marron pour masquer ses yeux verts, ses cheveux brun et raides troqués pour une perruque avec de longs cheveux noir et ondulé sans oublier quelques accessoires : sac, bijoux, chaussures à talons, à très haut talons. Cathleen entendit le dieu taper du pied, signe qu'il commençait à s'impatienter. E gentleman qu'il était, Loki avait gardé les yeux fermés tout au long du processus de transformation. La jeune femme aurait très bien pu lui dire de les rouvrir après avoir enfilé la robe mais elle était persuadée que l'Asgardien l'aurait déconcentrée. Et puis Cathe, ou plus certainement Helena, s'amusait à imaginer la tête de Loki en la voyant ainsi changée :

**« J'ai fini c'est bon… **annonça Cathleen à l'intention du dieu. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux. Une mine surprise apparut rapidement sur son visage. La jeune femme pouffa. Loki le remarqua et se refrogna avant de dire sèchement.

**-Je vois mal comment vous pourrez vous balader dans cette tenue alors que dans cette échoppe vous n'étiez pas capable de soutenir mon regard. **La jeune femme soupira avant de croiser les bras et de commencer à fixer le prince droit dans les yeux, sans sourciller, sans rougir.

**-Mlle Wells avait ce problème. Pas moi. **L'Asgardien allait répliquer mais la hackeuse le coupa en lui donnant ses papiers d'identité. **Quand nous seront là-bas n'utilisez pas mon vrai nom. Je serais Helena Crawford, une jeune femme riche et frivole qui vient toujours au bras d'un homme, vous en l'occurrence : David Newman. **Le dieu haussa les sourcils, étonné et sceptique par rapport au comportement de la jeune femme et le rôle qui lui était attribué. Il examina ensuite les papiers que Cathe lui avait donnés.

**-Je suis châtain avec des cheveux courts sur ces images et j'ai… de la barbe ?! Et comment les avez-vous eu? **Demanda Loki, suspicieux.

**-Vous étiez en pleine séance de méditation. **Expliqua Cathleen dans un sourire. **Le reste c'est un logici… une machine permettant de modifier les photos.**

**-Je croyais avoir été clair quand à vos méthodes consistant à modifier mon apparence. **Continua froidement le dieu.

**-Je vais vous mettre une perruque. Comme celle que je porte actuellement. Je devrais juste vous attacher les cheveux. Rien d'autre. Vous devrez également porter des lentilles de couleur verte. Ce sera un peu gênant au début mais vous vous habituerez vite. Quand à la barbe, elle est fausse aussi. **Loki parut contrarié mais ne dit rien. Il savait que c'était la seule alternative pour se soustraire aux yeux de tous sans avoir à modifier réellement son apparence.

Le brun s'assis docilement sur le tabouret devant la commode. Cathleen se positionna derrière lui pour lui attacher les cheveux et positionner correctement la perruque. Cela lui faisait bizarre que l'Asgardien la laisse le toucher. Cathe se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir mais elle n'y croisa que le regard noir du dieu entrain de la fixer. La jeune femme sourie avant de se reconcentrer sur sa besogne. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à finir cela pour le plus grand plaisir de Loki. Elle fit quand même un dernier tour d'inspection. La hackeuse se baissa légèrement devant le dieu du chaos pour replacer quelques mèches rebelles et rajouter des attaches. L'Asgardien se retrouva donc nez-à-nez avec le décolleté plongeant de la jeune femme. Cela ne le dérangeait pas foncièrement mais il trouva cela quelque peu indécent. Certes l'épisode de la cabine ne l'avait pas vraiment été non plus mais à ce moment là c'était pour s'amuser. Loki ferma donc de nouveau les yeux. Cathleen nota son problème et ne se fit pas prier pour le lui faire remarquer en allant lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« **Je me demande qui est le plus gêné des deux maintenant.** Le dieu réagit instantanément à sa pique en se levant pour plaquer Cathe contre la voiture.

**-Je n'ai fait que me comporter en gentlemen comme le veut l'usage mais si vous préférez que je sois autre dites le tout de suite, que je m'empresse de remédier à la situation. » **

Cathleen ou plutôt Helena soutint le regard du dieu. L'Asgardien était de plus en plus intrigué et irrité par cette nouvelle Cathe qui ne cessait de le défier. La jeune femme roula des yeux. Dès que la situation tournait à son désavantage, que l'on parlait de ses faiblesses etc le dieu devenait agressif. Cela ne loupait jamais. Helena préféra éviter d'énerver le dieu plus que de raison. Après tout, ils avaient encore plusieurs heures de trajets à parcourir et elles seraient sacrément longues si Loki ne faisait que la fusiller du regard pendant tout le trajet. La jeune femme repoussa lentement le dieu en lui signifiant qu'il avait encore ses lentilles et sa barbe de trois jours à mettre.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard à Vegas, pour le plus grand malheur de Loki. Car s'il avait trouvé les rues bondé à Fresno, le nombre de personnes au mètre carré à Vegas était significativement plus élevé. L'Asgardien ne cessait de pester contre l'humanité qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de se retrouver en travers de son chemin. Cathleen se retint de rire puis s'arrêta devant un immense casino. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le dieu :

**« Je sais que vous êtes bon acteur alors je vous prierais de faire bonne figure. Loki **soupira avant de lâcher théâtralement.

**-Ne donnez pas de conseil sur comment mentir au dieu du mensonge… »**

Helena sourit puis sortit de la Lamborghini, suivit de près par le prince. Elle prit par le bras ce dernier pour ensuite se diriger vers le voiturier pour lui donner les clés ainsi que le nom de la jeune femme pour qu'il puisse faire monter ses bagages dans sa chambre. Effectivement, si les premiers étages du bâtiment étaient consacrés aux jeux, les suivants étaient des chambres d'hôtel. La hackeuse leur en avait réservé une avant de partir. Ils réglèrent les derniers impératifs administratifs avant de se diriger directement vers les tables de jeux. Ils attirèrent de nombreux regard avec leurs allures de stars du cinéma. Ils furent arrêtés quelques fois par de vieilles connaissances d'Helena. Mais aucun ne semblait souhaiter prendre sa revanche contre la jeune femme. Même le directeur du casino vint les accueillir.

**« que me vaut cet honneur. **Demanda solennellement Cathleen.

**-Mlle Crawford, que me vaut le déplaisir de me retrouver de nouveau en votre compagnie.** Cathe plissa les yeux, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Loki resta impassible trop comptent de rester en dehors de toute interaction avec un humain.

**-Je vous demande pardon ?**

**-Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. **Répondit sèchement le directeur.

**-Absolument pas. **

**-Pourquoi êtes vous venu cette fois ? Perdre pour éviter d'être interdite de séjourner à Vegas ou gagner ? **Cathe prit un air choqué.

**- Comment osez-vous m'accuser de la sorte ?**

**-Ne faites pas l'innocente. Nous vous connaissons bien.**

**-Mais pas suffisamment pour avoir des preuves, **continua Cathleen sur un ton provocateur.

**-Il y a d'autres méthodes pour faire arrêter quelqu'un de jouer. **Loki fronça les sourcils, les dernières paroles de l'humain l'avaient fait tiquer. Le dieu du chaos réagissait extrêmement mal aux menaces, surtout quand elles venaient d'un homme.

**-Et bien nous les attendons avec impatience » **

Conclu froidement le dieu, agacé par la conversation. Nos deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent ensuite vers les tables de jeux. Helena s'assis à l'une d'entre elle tandis que l'Asgardien s'éloigna en direction du bar. Il n'avait pas le droit de rester à côté de la jeune femme pendant la partie. Cathe joua quelques heures avant de rejoindre le prince au bar. Elle avait évidemment gagné ses parties mais commençait à fatiguer. Helena ne ferait probablement qu'une ou deux parties supplémentaire cette soirée. Elle s'assise à côté du dieu et commanda un verre :

**« Cela va-t-il encore être long ?** demanda Loki, las.

**-Pour ce soir non. J'en ai presque terminé. Mais si vous vous ennuyez vous pouvez m'attendre dans la chambre.**

**-A vrai dire je préfèrerais quelques jetons pour jouer.**

**-Oh ? Vous vous intéressez aux activités humaines maintenant ?**

**-C'est uniquement pour faire passer le temps. Après tout, un jeu où le but est de bluffer l'adversaire ne devrait pas être en mesure de me résister. Ce qui me surprend par contre est qu'une aussi mauvaise menteuse puisse venir à bout de tous ses adversaires.**

**-Je cache bien mon jeu.**

**-Pas avec moi.**

**-Quel est votre théorie alors ?**

**-La même que votre cher ami. Vous trichez. Bien que j'ignore encore comment.**

**-Vous aurez tout le loisir de réfléchir pendant que je retourne jouer.** Lâcha Cathleen dans un sourire. Puis elle se leva. Loki lui attrapa le bras pour la ramener à lui.

**-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas m'échapper comme cela. **Le dieu mit en route son petit manège de séduction habituel en lui susurrant à l'oreille.** J'ai toujours ce que je désire d'une manière ou d'une autre. **L'Asgardien pressa la jeune femme contre lui tout en entament un pelotage léger pour éviter que Cathe ne cri au viol. Mais cette dernière eut une réaction pour le moins inattendue. D'une main ferme elle attrapa le menton du dieu pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Loki, trop choqué pour réagir se laissa faire. Ce baisé plus ou moins consenti dura quelques secondes. Puis la hackeuse relâcha le prince après lui avoir mordillé une dernière fois la lèvre inférieure.

**-Trésor, t'es mignon mais ce genre de truc ça ne marche pas avec Helena. » **

Cathleen lui tapota gentiment sur la joue avant de s'éclipser vers une table de jeu pour éviter les foudres du dieu quand il recouvrerait ses esprits. L'Asgardien avait ouvert puis refermé plusieurs fois la bouche tout en fonçant les sourcils. Ce n'était pas tant le baisé que la différence de personnalité entre les deux jeunes femmes qui l'avait choqué. Ou plutôt les trois. Il avait déjà pu noter que Cathe ne savait pas mentir alors il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait si bien jouer la comédie. A moins qu'elle n'ait réussi à se mentir à elle-même. A se persuader qu'elle était une autre. Loki médita sur le sujet ainsi que sur sa future vengeance pendant tout le temps de la partie suivante.

Helena s'était réinstallée à sa table. Elle était plus que satisfaite de son petit effet. Cathleen aurait surement cédé mais pas elle. Et cela avait été tellement amusant à voir. Cathe se reconcentra ensuite sur la partie de poker qu'elle était entrain de jouer. Avec la fatigue et le stress elle commençait à avoir du mal à mobiliser son esprit pour ne lire que les pensées des joueurs. En plus du brouhaha présent dans la pièce un mélange de flux de pensées diverses et variés bouillaient dans son esprit. Helena pria pour que cette partie finisse rapidement car elle allait devenir folle si cela continuait comme ça. C'était probablement la partie de trop. Elle aurait dû s'arrêter un peu avant pour se ressourcer. Elle continua une dizaine de minutes mais ne tenant plus elle se coucha et récupéra ses gains de la soirée. Un grand nombre de pensées, d'émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes passaient à travers elle. Frustration, joie, énervement, excitation etc tout un flux de sentiments qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler. Elle attrapa le bras de Loki pour se diriger d'un pas vif vers l'ascenseur. Ce dernier avait au début eut l'intention de lui assener quelques répliques bien cinglantes mais en remarquant le mal être de la jeune femme il se tut et la suivit sans rechigner. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent Cathleen lâcha un énorme soupire de soulagement. Les voix commencèrent à s'estomper peu à peu. Elle pouvait de nouveau s'entendre penser :

**« C'était quoi ça ?** demanda Loki intrigué. Il ignorait la raison de cette panique et voulait savoir si cela était parce que de gros ennuis allaient leur tomber dessus ou pour une autre raison.

**-Rien… la fatigue et… j'ai probablement dû un peu trop forcé sur la boisson. »** Mentit Helena.

L'Asgardien sentit bien que ce n'était pas toute la vérité mais n'insista pas. Tant que Cathleen ne lui annonçait pas qu'elle avait croisé Hulk ou Iron man au détour d'un couloir ça lui allait. Ils s'arriérèrent au quinzième étage. Leur chambre se situait au fond du couloir. Cathe était soulagée. Elle n'entendait pratiquement plus rien, juste quelques voix venant dans leur direction. Elles étaient au niveau de la bifurcation du couloir :

_« J'espère que ces Asgardiens ne sont pas venu pour foutre le bordel. Déjà qu'on a peut-être Loki sur Terre… »_

Helena s'immobilisa. Ca n'était pas bon pour eux. Le déguisement du prince faisait l'affaire pour les caméras ou quand on le regardait de loin mais en croisant quelqu'un qui le recherchait surement d'aussi près ils se feraient griller en moins de deux. Il lui fallait trouver une solution et vite. Un moyen de cacher le visage de Loki sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Elle avait bien une idée mais Cathleen n'appréciait pas trop. La jeune femme entendit les bruits de pas se rapprocher. N'hésitant pas une seule seconde, elle saisit la cravate du dieu pour l'attirer vers elle. Helena passa l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure du brun pour presser son visage contre sa nuque. Son autre main vint se positionner contre la joue du dieu. Ainsi, il était impossible de voir son visage. Le prince commença à se dégager en protestant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Cathe agissait ainsi alors qu'ils étaient seuls :

**« Je peux savoir ce que…** Ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge en entendant le son d'une voix familière. **Merde…** jura le dieu. **Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas d'Avengers ici alors pourquoi sont-ils deux ?! **murmura Loki sur un ton de reproche.

**-J'en sais rien et taisez-vous ils risquent de nous entendre !** Continua Helena sur le même ton.

Captain America et Hawkeye entrèrent dans leur champ de vision ils étaient visiblement en grande discussion. Discussion qui s'interrompit par l'arrivée d'un troisième homme. Probablement un agent du SHIELD. Ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué la présence du « couple ». Enfin, pas tous, Barton l'avait remarqué c'est pourquoi il parlait à voix basse, suffisamment pour que seul les membres du groupe l'entendent. Les autres l'imitèrent. Cela aurait pu être utile si Cathleen ne lisait pas dans les pensés et si l'Asgardien n'avait été qu'un homme :

**« Tout est prêt pour les accueillir.** Annonça l'agent.

**- On n'a toujours pas de nouvelles concernant la raison de leur présence ici ?** demanda Barton tout en gardant un œil sur les deux jeunes gens.

**- Malheureusement non.** Répondit l'agent.

**- Je suis certain que c'est un coup de Loki. » **Pesta Barton.

* * *

A quelques mètres de là :

De leur côté le dieu et Cathleen n'étaient pas réellement restés inactif. Etant donné qu'ils étaient repérés, resté ainsi enlacé pendant de longues minutes n'étaient pas très crédible. Pour plus d'authenticité le prince avait donc commencé une nouvelle fois sont petit jeu habituel consistant à torturer Cathe. Elle avait beau dire qu'Helena n'était pas affectée par ce genre de chose, le dieu n'avait pas pu ne pas remarquer que Cathleen était revenu dès le moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans l'ascenseur. Il avait donc commencé par parcourir chaque parcelle de son cou dénudé de ses lèvres tandis que sa main relevait la robe de la jeune femme jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Cathe sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et ses joues s'empourprer :

**« Votre jeu d'acteur est un peu trop réaliste…** chuchota la hackeuse ne tenant plus. Loki sourit et délaissa un instant le cou de Mlle Wells pour aller luis susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille.

**-Pourtant l'agent Barton ne semble pas très convaincu. Je pense que je peux mieux faire. » **

Avant que Cathleen n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le prince la souleva pour la plaquer plus fermement contre le mur tout en capturant ses lèvres pour étouffer son hoquet de surprise. Au début le dieu rencontra un peu de résistance mais la jeune femme abandonna rapidement face aux lèvres expertes du brun. Elle ne protesta même pas quand elle sentit sa langue passer sensuellement sur ses lèvres. Cathe lâcha même un soupire de plaisir. L'Asgardien sourit, il ne manquerait pas de rappeler à Cathleen cette soirée.

* * *

Du côté du SHIELD :

**« Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sur de cela ? **Captain se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir ce qui tracassait son ami et quel était la raison de ce bruit. Ce qu'il vit le fit rougir et détourner instantanément les yeux.

**-Une intuition. **_« Et le fait que je l'ai eu dans ma tête pendant un certains temps »_ pensa Œil-de-faucon.

**-Bref… Je n'aime pas ça mais non n'avons plus qu'à attendre. Allons faire ce dernier tour d'inspection pour vérifier que tout est bon. Barton, allez vérifier si tout se passe bien là-haut. Je m'occupe d'inspecter les équipes au sol. » **

Clint se dirigea vers les escaliers. L'autre agent retourna dans leur planque située à cet étage. Quand à Captain America il se retourna pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur en espérant que le couple qu'il avait vu précédemment en avait terminé. Ce qui n'était pas le cas vu la couleur du visage de Rogers.

* * *

Du côté de Loki et Cathleen :

L'Asgardien se risqua à jeter un œil en direction des agents du SHIELD, la main de Cathe le cachait toujours partiellement alors à cette distance il ne risquait rien. Il ne restait plus que la bannière étoilée ce qui le rassura un peu car il connaissait un moyen infaillible pour faire fuir le blond. Moyen qu'il appliqua de suite. La jeune femme avait enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille, il pouvait donc utiliser l'une de ses mains pour… vaquer à d'autres occupations comme remonter lentement le long du corps de Cathleen pour arriver jusqu'à sa poitrine en passant sous son vêtement. Cathe commençait à lâcher des gémissements plus long, plus profond. Il faut dire que le dieu était extrêmement doué à ce jeu là. Loki délaissa quelques instants les lèvres de sa partenaire pour permettre à sa langue de parcourir la nuque puis le décolleté de Cathe. La hackeuse ne savais plus si elle ne pouvait on ne voulait protester. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit ce genre de choses. Là ce n'était pas les émotions de Loki qui la faisaient frissonner, gémir de plaisir mais bien les siennes. Ce qu'elle ressentait réellement et non ce qu'elle voyait à travers l'autre. Cathleen n'était plus sûre de ce qu'elle souhaitait. Que le dieu la lâche ou qu'il continue. La fatigue, le stress et l'excitation ne l'aidèrent pas vraiment à répondre. Cathe lâcha dans un soupire :

**« Lok… »**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car l'Asgardien s'attaqua de nouveau à ses lèvres. Ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de prononcer son nom. Il aurait été dommage que Capatain America ne découvre qui il était maintenant. Après tout, Loki passait lui aussi un agréable moment. Le prince consentait à avouer que Cathleen lui faisait de l'effet physiquement. Bien qu'il soit un dieu, il restait tout de même un homme sensible aux plaisirs de la chair. Il ne pouvait nier que la jeune femme était séduisante dans sa petite robe noire. Et quand bien même il l'aurait fait son pantalon, qui commençait à être trop serré pour lui, pouvait attester du contraire.

* * *

Côté Captain America :

La bannière étoilée avait attendu quelques secondes, priant pour que le couple se rende dans une chambre pour continuer à fricoter. Mais non, ils restaient là, en plein milieux du couloir. A son époque cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Quand la jeune femme commença à devenir un peu trop bruyante s'en fut trop pour Rogers qui se précipita vers les escaliers. Il préférait affronter les quinze étages plutôt que de continuer à regarder le spectacle qui lui était offert. Barton lui fit d'ailleurs une blague à ce sujet à travers son micro. Steve, gêné, baragouina un charabia inaudible qui eut le mérite de faire rire Clint.

* * *

Du côté de Loki et Cathleen :

Trop occupé par leur activité ils n'avaient pas remarqué de suite que Captain America avait déserté. Le rythme devient par contre moins effréné, leurs baisés moins pressant jusqu'à finir par s'arrêter. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, l'un contre l'autre sans pour autant bouger ou prononcer le moindre mot. Cathe tentait de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. La journée avait été riche en émotion. Surtout la fin. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la soirée puisse se terminer ainsi. Loki ne bougeait pas non plus. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Cathleen ignorait si elle était la raison de son trouble ou si c'était la faute du SHIELD. Ne sachant pas quelle réponse elle préférait entendre elle essaya de penser à autre chose. Loki rompit leur étreinte au bout d'un moment. Il justifia cet acte en parlant du risque que des agents du SHIELD reviennent. Cathe ne dit rien et suivit le dieu jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle n'était plus en état de penser ou de protester contre quoi que ce soit. C'est donc troublés qu'ils se rendirent dans leur suite.

* * *

**Note:** Et voilà, Chapitre 6 cadeau sous votre petit sapin de Noël (il n'est pas encore corrigé mais ça viendra)

Encore un chapitre de terminé, un nouveau tournant dans la relation Cathleen/Loki! (Enjoy!)

Merci à Camille, NitaMentaliz, Lunaelle pour leur reviews régulières! Ca fait toujours plaisir!


End file.
